The Protector
by Cissa-Lycoris-Black
Summary: A story of one of two sons born to Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. Follow Pollux Malfoy through his life as he steps up and becomes his mother's one and only protector... All of this is thanks to a prophesy no one knows about. It's re-written in some places, but still the same story. It's AU, Non-Canon and will at some point have Malfoycest between Pollux and Narcissa.
1. Thine Iciness is Brought

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter universe. JK owns it all!

On that small side note, I do sometimes wish that I owned Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange oh and let's not forget dear know-it-all, Hermione Granger. I would love to bend and mold them into my perfect little pawns, but alas I can not so on with the story.

A/N: It will contain some violence and language

Enjoy!

* * *

The Protector

Chapter 1 - _Thine Iciness is Brought_

Narcissa Black was brought up to be a respectable pureblood witch who would bow down to her husbands every whim. Should she speak out of term he would have the power to discipline her any which way he pleased. Should she not perform well he would punish her however he pleased.

On this particular night Narcissa Black lay in the middle of her father's study, her fourteen year old body having been badly beaten and mutilated. Her father's last torture curse was only just beginning to wear off as readjusted himself on his chair behind his desk. Calling her name with a sadistic smile he beckoned her over to where he sat. After further degrading done to her by the man that should protect her he had then backhanded so hard she had fallen to the ground with a loud thump.

She was crying and had blood seeping out of her nose and mouth. Her head was pounding from when she hit the floor. Getting up after her father told her to leave she stumbled out of his study and back to her bedroom. She tripped on her way into her bathroom, but managed to steady herself in time for her stomach to empty itself into her toilet.

This is where her older sister, Andromeda, found her the following morning. "Cissa, are you alright?" Narcissa's answer was to shack her head and heave into the toilet for the third time since the incident with their father.

"He did it again didn't he?" She nodded her head and fell into Andromeda's open arms.

* * *

You see all three of the Black sister's had been molested by their father. He was a spiteful man, when he wanted something he got it, and when he didn't get it, he killed for it. This of course was why Bellatrix Black went a little nutty in the head. Why Andromeda ran away from home and why Narcissa became known as 'The-Ice-Queen'.

Narcissa had endured more abuse over the years until she was married off to Lucius Malfoy, prat arse of Slytherin and total bastard in general. Not even a year into her marriage and she had fallen pregnant with her now three year old son, Draco Romulus Malfoy. She had another son a year after Draco was born and had named him Pollux Arcturus Abraxas Malfoy; he was now two years old.

Narcissa had not wanted another child, but he had become her favourite son out of the two. He had her blue eyes and nose, Lucius' chin and jaw line and finally he had the same hair colour has she did, dark brown mixed in with white blond. To her he was the most beautiful child in the world, a perfect mix between the Black family's gorgeous looks and the Malfoy family's handsomeness.

She sat at the dinning room table when a little hand grabbed her dress and tugged on it. A small child's voice squealed when she picked him up. Nothing anyone did could melt the ice in her eyes and the glaciers in her heart save for the beautiful child she now held in her arms.

"Hello, my beautiful son." He grinned a toothless grin and gave a giggle when she lifted him into the air and swung him around gently. She lowered him and then lifted him again causing even more giggles to escape his mouth. A strangled cry sounded near the stairs and her motherly instincts kicked in making her run toward the staircase. Their lying at the bottom of the stairs lay a motionless Draco his small dragon toy lying a few inches away from him. She put Pollux down and lifted Draco into her arms.

"Lucius!" She cried. Her husband came sprinting from behind the stairs and into view.

"What is it Narcissa?" He spotted Draco and instantly grabbed him from her arms and rushing toward the fireplace in the drawing room from which he had just exited. Picking Pollux up she rushed into the room just in time to see Lucius disappear in the green flames. Grabbing some floo powder she threw it into the fireplace and stepped into it.

"St. Mungo's" With a whoosh she along with Pollux were taken away from Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Arriving to the sounds of many voices echoing around her she soon located her husband and first born. "I don't care how bloody busy you are, my son could be dying!" she heard Lucius hiss.

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but you will just have to wait." He turned around and spotted her.

"Why weren't you watching him? Where in the bloody hell were you?" He snarled at her.

Cowering slightly from the tone of voice she replied. "I was eating breakfast when Pollux tugged on my dress, I was just playing with him when I heard Draco's cry. I rushed to him and you know the rest." He glared at her, raised his hand and gave her, an almighty slap to the face, looking around to make sure that no one had seen anything, he was satisfied that they were all too busy to notice what he had done.

"You will keep Draco with you at all times until he is six and then he will be left with an elf. Do you understand?" she nodded. "Yes Lucius." He smirked and settled into his chair.

About ten minutes later a Medi-Wizard came up to them, "Mr Malfoy?" Lucius stood and followed the Medi-Wizard into a room. The Medi-Wizard examined Draco room head to toe at the instance of Lucius, finding that the boy had merely knocked himself out. A quick rennervate and Draco woke up. He gave his father a smile that contained five baby teeth. Lucius crooned into Draco's ear and the little boy giggles with glee, giving his father's hair a slight tug.

"Enough Draco, my hair is not a play toy." Lucius scolded lightly causing the boy to pout. Narcissa watched with a small sneer as Lucius molly coddled Draco to the point that it made her start to resent the little brat. Pollux began to squirm in her arms and she shushed him following closely behind Lucius as he walked down the white walled passage to the floo network.

Once home she settled Pollux into his bed and left the small enchanted Hippogriff's to fly circles around it. She went to fetch her eldest son and found that he had fallen asleep in the study while his father worked on some documents.

"I'm taking Draco to bed Lucius, and then I'll be up in our room taking a bath." He nodded waving his hand in a dismissive way. She took Draco and carried him up the stairs to his room; placing him in his bed she enchanted the Dragons to fly circles around it as well. Leaving the room she walked up another flight of stairs until she reached hers and Lucius' room.

She opened the door into their bathroom and flicked her wand to get the water started as she stripped from her robes. Glancing at herself in the long floor length mirror she studied all the old scars her father had left on her back and all the new ones Lucius had left on her stomach and hips. Sighing softly to herself she turned away from the mirror and stepped into the Victorian styled bath tub.

Immersing herself in the Honeysuckle and Rose scented bubbles, letting the smell consume her entire being she let her mind go blank and she let mask she wore slip from her beautiful and aristocratic face.

She had built her ice and fire walls in her mind and steeled them over with acid and then let the flesh eating water fill the moat she had on the other side of these walls in her mind as another means to protect her inner most part of her mind. Her thoughts, memory's and knowledge were all compartmentalized behind 20 of the most dangerous protective walls. She constantly reconstructed and added more to the protections until her mind was even more protected than Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore and The Dark Lord's minds.

After reapplying her walls and other means of protection she opened her sapphire blue eyes. She washed herself and then washed her hair, rinsing off she stood and summoned her bath towel. Wrapping the plush blue towel around her body she walked out into the bedroom once more.

Dressing in her light pink night dress she sat down at her dressing table and picked up her sister's hairbrush the one she had borrowed and never got to return to her, the very same sister who had been disowned by her parents.

It was Sterling Silver with Black onyx jewels running along the outline of the brush itself. It had the letters, B-L-A-C-K, engraved with Sapphire stones on the handle and in the main part of the brush was a perfect portrait of her sisters Andromeda and Bellatrix and herself. She loved the hair brush more than anything and she would be very upset if anything ever happened to it. Laying it down in its special space she smiled softly to herself.

She would never admit it out loud but she missed Andromeda more than anything in the world. She stood up and walked over to her bedroom door opening it so that Lucius knew she was in bed she walked over to her side of the large four poster bed. Pulling the covers back she climbed into the warm bed and grabbed the book she had been reading the night before.

It wasn't long after that the book slipped from her fingertips landing on the fluffy rug that lay under the bed with a muted thump. Her body in the position facing the bay windows, one arm under her head and the other hanging over the side of the bed, her hair splayed out behind her. This is how Lucius found her when he eventually made it to bed after checking on his sons. Pulling the duvet that had fallen around Narcissa's waist up to cover not only himself but her as well, he closed his silvery eyes and was sucked into sleep.

* * *

The following morning Narcissa woke up with the sun shinning on her face and part of her body. She stretched out in the bed and then yawned. Standing up she padded over to the bathroom to relieve herself. Once done she washed her hands and walked out across the room to her wardrobe she pulled out a silver and black dress and black cloak.

She once again sat at her dressing table to brush her hair, running her brush through her hair she untangled the small knots that had formed while she had slept. Placing the brush back into its rightful place she left her room and collected her sons for breakfast. Lucius had gone to work much earlier in the morning so it was just her and the boys.

Pollux was fed by an elf and Draco fed himself and watched as Narcissa picked up her fork and knife, plunging the fork into her eggs she pulled it up and toward her mouth. Draco then copied what she had just done and found that he liked how she ate. Every time she ate he would be seen copying all her mannerisms, when she wiped her mouth he did too. She spotted him out the corner of her eye and smiled softly to him, he smiled widely back at her in return.

Deciding to let the boy's play with an elf that had pestered Lucius that morning she sat outside and watched as they chased it around a small pen until it squeaked and disapparated. The boys giggled and decided to chase the Albino Peacocks around for a bit.

"Mummy! Mummy lookie whats I gots Mummy!" Draco shouted holding a large white and blue eyed feather that had come from the tail of the Peacock that was now squawking disgustedly at Draco.

"Pwetty! Pwetty Dwaco! Want won, want won!" Pollux practically screamed from besides Draco. Draco looked to Narcissa and then looked at another Peacock. He snuck up behind one before plucking yet another tail feather out of yet another disgruntled Peacock.

"Here Pollux." Draco handed the feather to Pollux and the little boy giggled in excitement and grinned at his mother. His beautifully sparkling blue eyes lighting up even more as his mother smiled openly back at him. She watched as he ran inside and came back outside with a piece of parchment and a quill.

He scribbled a picture of four stick figures and two Peacock feathers lying by his mother's feet. Asking Draco to help him write their names above each stick figure he pointed too. Giving it to his mother he pointed to all four figures and told her they were. "Is Dada, is Dwaco, is me and is you Mummy, pwetty Mummy." Pollux then ran around with Draco after handing her his feather and Draco's. She smiled down at the picture and with a flick of her wand she sent it to her room.

"Draco, Pollux. Come boys it's lunch time." Her sons ran toward her and followed her inside. Sitting at the table they ate their soup, Pollux insisting that he could do it himself. Narcissa smiled at her boys. They finished and she led them to the library to get them started on their letters in both English and Latin. She wanted them both fluent in Latin by the time their letters for school arrived.

Eventually they finished and she led back to the dinning hall for supper. Lucius arrived home just soon as they sat down, all four Malfoy's sat to eat. Pollux was bouncing in his seat and Lucius noticed this, snapping at the boy.

"What the blasted hell are you bouncing for boy?" Pollux instantly stopped bouncing.

"Lucius must you?" Narcissa asked softly.

"Narcissa silence. Pollux what is it that you must say?" Lucius spat.

"Was eating awone today Dada, no elf help." He smiled. Lucius looked at Narcissa with a withering glare.

"When in Merlin's name are you going to teach that boy how to speak decently?" He shouted. Pollux ran to his mother's side and jumped into her lap.

"No showt at Mummy! No showt!" he yelled. Glaring at his father as only a two year old child could. Lucius backhanded him and the little child fell to the floor with a cry of fright. Draco stared wide eyed at his father with fear shinning in his grey eyes.

"Lucius!" Narcissa shouted forgetting her place. She felt him slap her hard across the cheek and she felt where his ring had cut her. She got up from the table, grabbed Pollux and walked as fast she could up the stairs to her bedroom and walked straight into her bathroom.

She saw the small gash and the blood as it seeped from between the broken flesh. Flicking her wand she healed the wound and cleaned the blood. Checking for any injuries on Pollux she let out a sigh of relief when she found none. He hugged her neck and kissed her cheek before burying his head in the crook between her shoulder and jaw. She felt the wetness as it seeped into the material of her dress.

He was crying and all she could do was rub his back and kiss his head, telling him everything would be alright. Taking Pollux to his bed she settled him in and kissed him goodnight. Walking over to Draco's room she found him sitting on the chair that sat in front of his large bay windows.

"Draco, why are you still awake?" He looked up and then stood. He walked over to his bed and climbed up. Narcissa pulled the duvet away and let him snuggle into his comfortable spot before she covered him. Kissing his forehead she told him goodnight and left the room.

Walking up the stairs once again she strode into hers and Lucius' room and in an instant she felt magic tingle at her toes as a silencing charm was set in place and the first of many lashings were given by her husband for her insolence.

"You will never speak to me that way again!" he shouted as he whipped her over and over. He placed her under the Cruciatus Curse for a minute or two and finally let her go. She lay in bed that night lying as still as possible so as to not disturb him from his slumber. After an hour or so she finally succumbed to her sleepy state and her eyes shut.

* * *

_7 Years Later…_

Draco was now 10 and Pollux was 9 and both boys had grown a little apart over the years. Draco had become his father's double and Pollux his mother's double. Draco was an arrogant little prat while Pollux was a care free and well mannered gentleman.

Pollux had been blessed with the gift of art and had drawn many pictures of his family. He loved both his brother and father deeply, but his love for his mother was much deeper than any other. After having kept his Peacock feather from seven years ago, he had subsequently duplicated the feather a few times and had been able to magically create the perfect image of his mother including the sapphire blue eyes that belonged to her as well as him.

His mother had shed a few tears at the sheer perfection that he had created and had taken the framed image and had magically stuck it to the wall in her room. His father and his mother now slept in different rooms, so she had hung the image on the wall behind her bed; of course it covered the wall nicely as it was quite large.

Draco had not been gifted with anything too special. Pollux was a natural Occlumens, Narcissa of course had past this gene onto him and he had nearly the exact same as Narcissa's. Draco was not so lucky; his mind was as open as his father's. Lucius of course had stopped beating and abusing Narcissa when Draco turned six and she was naturally relieved of course.

"Mum! Mum, come down here quick." She heard Pollux's voice echoing around her. Draco had gone to work with Lucius and had left Pollux at home. Not many people knew a lot of Pollux, but they did know of his natural affinity to magic.

"What is it my love?" She turned the corner and found him standing at the front door. He was looking at her with a smile and his eyes twinkling.

"Come on quickly, I'm not sure how long it will last." She quickened her pace and looked outside and spotted all the Peacocks standing in a weird way and had formed the letters of her initials, Narcissa-Elladora-Cassiopeia-Malfoy, and the Peahens had formed the words 'Happy Birthday' below the Peacocks.

"Oh Pollux, that was so kind of you, thank you my son!" She kissed his forehead and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday mum!" He presented her with a small box and when she opened it she was surprised to see a beautifully carved white gold necklace with round Diamonds forming tear drops and pear shaped Sapphires in a foxtail design. She was even more surprised when she placed it around her neck and felt it became feather light.

"It will feel as though it isn't even there, I asked the sales man to add in some protective enchantments for all types of weather changes and to protect you from the usual harmful spell. I have one more gift that has been enchanted to protect your from Veritaserum, it will never be able to be taken off by anyone other than yourself. Your necklace included." He then reached into his pocket and brought a matching bracelet.

"Thank you darling, they really are beautiful."

Later on in the day Lucius returned with Draco, they both kissed Narcissa's cheek and said Happy Birthday to her handing her their gifts. Draco had bought her a set of quills that had her name engraved upon their silver casing, the Malfoy family crest was on one and the Black family crest on the other. The quills were made using the tail feathers of a Sharp-Shinned Hawk.

She thanked him and kissed his forehead, Lucius had given her a new dark grey dress and a black travelling cloak with silver trimming. Thanking him she walked up to her room, placing the dress and cloak into her wardrobe she put the quills on her dressing table. They really were lovely and she appreciated them very much. Going down for supper she sat in her usual seat and waited for Lucius to arrive.

"Ah, Narcissa, we are having guests tonight, I trust your remember the Parkinson's?" She nodded and he continued. "Clarice Zabini is joining us as well along with her son Blaise. Theodore is coming with the Zabini's so at least both boys will have their friends." Narcissa nodded.

"The children will stay for three days. Draco, Pollux, you will both be on your best behaviour, understand." The boy's nodded. The sound of the fireplaces coming to life interrupted Lucius. He left to collect his guests and the elves brought in the extra food.

"Good evening, Clarice, Prudence and Pansy." They said their hello's to Narcissa. "Good evening to you as well Narcissa." Clarice said. "Good evening, Sebastian, Blaise and Theodore." Nodding and bowing their heads in greeting, they all sat down after all the formalities were done with.

Pansy sat next to Prudence, while Blaise sat next to Draco and Theodore next to Pollux. After an enjoyable evening the adults retired to their separate places. Narcissa, Prudence and Clarice sat in Narcissa's drawing room while Lucius and Sebastian sat in the parlour. Blaise, Pansy and Draco were playing a game of exploding snap while Theodore and Pollux played wizard's chess, until they all eventually fell asleep where they sat. Not even the adults wanted to move the children so they left them as they were.

* * *

The next morning saw Draco and Theodore playing with a snitch while Pollux sat below the window seat doing his daily stretches, Blaise watching with curiosity and Pansy watching Draco and Theodore.

"Hey Pollux, what are you doing?" Blaise finally asked.

"Just my morning stretches." Contorting his body so that his head was leaning on his knees while his hands touched the floor, he waited for the inevitable question and wasn't disappointed.

"What are you stretching for?" Smiling to himself he lifted up and looked at his friend.

"I stretch because I am on my way to becoming a well muscled and toned young man. I have the height so why not have the muscles to go with it, besides I like to keep fit." Blaise looked at him and then at Draco. He could see the difference and it was quite a big one too.

Pollux was the younger of the two, but he was the tallest. He was already starting to build muscle where as Draco was just like a normal boy his age. He stood at Pollux's chin in height and still had the baby fat around his face unlike Pollux who had no fat anywhere. Nodding he turned back to Pollux and watched as the boy did some crunches.

Later on in the morning, all the occupants in the house were at the dinning table eating their breakfast. "Draco, where do you wish to go for your birthday? Your friends are here until the day after and I need to get everything together." Narcissa said.

Draco looked up still chewing on a piece of bacon. "I don't know mother, I heard there was a quidditch match with the Chudley Canons and Kenmare Kestrels. Could we go see it?" Lucius having heard this looked at his son.

"Well it just so happens that I have tickets for all of you, so be ready early tomorrow morning and we can leave by seven." Finishing with breakfast the boys left to play some quidditch outside and Pansy sat in the shade of a large Oak tree watching as they all fought over who would be which player.

In the end Draco was a chaser, Blaise was keeper, Theodore and Pollux were chasers as well. They played a friendly game, Blaise and Draco on one team while Pollux and Theodore were on the other. Pollux and Theodore won two out five matches and when Blaise and Pollux swopped teams Pollux and Draco won four out of five matches. Taking a break to eat lunch the boys and Pansy sat down near the lake under another Oak tree.

Waiting for their food to settle they went back up to the Manor to change into their swimming attire, once more meeting at the Lake. Draco and Pollux dove into the lake after running down the small embankment, Pansy chose to get in slowly while Blaise and Theodore raced each other to see who would get there first, of course Theodore got there just seconds before Blaise, but wasn't prepared for his friends forceful push that him flying into the lake with a giant splash and the laughter of his friends.

Coming up for air he shouted at Blaise earning more laughs. "You prat arse!" Pollux was clutching his sides in the water and laughing uncontrollably. Pansy was laughing just has hard as Blaise much to the embarrassment of Theodore.

Swimming for most of the afternoon the children were called in by a house elf to get ready for dinner. They all dragged their feet not really wanting to go inside, they grudgingly trudged up the stairs to change and get ready for dinner.

Of course not everything can be perfect like Narcissa wanted it to be with the boys and Pansy as they were making their way down the stairs Draco tripped Blaise which caused him to fall into Pansy at an angle. Pansy losing her footing put her hands out to stop herself from falling over completely, landed up knocking into both Pollux and Theodore. Both boys fell with the force landing in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

Pollux knew it was Draco who started the whole pushing people thing got up and slugged him one right in the nose, an audible crack echoed around them as his nose broke in four places from the shear force of the blow. He fell flat on his backside and grabbed at his now freely bleeding and broken nose.

"You idiot!" Draco shouted trying in vain to grab at Pollux, but with blurry vision he couldn't quite get his hands on his brother.

"What in the world is going on here?" Narcissa asked coming around the corner.

"What… Draco! What happened to your nose?" She shrieked. His face had started to swell and a light purple shade had spread itself under both his eyes. His nose was still bleeding and all the blood had covered his chin, neck and most of his shirt. Rushing toward him Narcissa brought her wand out and started fixing him up. After healing him she then cleaned him up as best as she could.

Pollux only just realising his massive mistake looked toward Draco in fear, he knew that should his brother mention this to his father both his mother and himself would be on the receiving end of Lucius' rage. Narcissa too had realised the mistake her son had just made and got to fixing the bruises and swelling on Draco's face.

After a few minutes he looked much different than before but there was nothing she could do about the broken blood vessels in his eyes or the still rapidly darkening shade of purple under his eyes.

"I want all of you in the dinning hall, everyone except Pollux." They all nodded and started leaving; Draco was glaring at his brother all the way until he disappeared around the corner.

"Pollux, darling you do realise you have just put us both in a very severe predicament right? If I can not calm Draco down you know the consequences, your father will punish us both." Pollux nodded and involuntarily shuddered at the thought.

"I'm so sorry mum. I wasn't thinking, it was just a reflex. I'll tell father I'll take all of your punishment, I promise." Narcissa reached her son and took his shoulders.

"No! Merlin no! Pollux you will not do that. I will not have you beaten, please just don't anger your father anymore than necessary, please!" She begged him. Many emotions running through her water blue eyes. "Alright mum, I won't" she hugged him and then pushed him toward the dinning hall, following soon after.

* * *

Of course not everything was easy in life. Pollux and Narcissa Malfoy knew this by experience yet Draco didn't. He was his father's first born, he was his father's heir and there was nothing anyone could do to change that. After everyone had been dismissed, Lucius called Pollux into his study and had him sit down.

"Pollux, what are we?" Pollux swallowed. "Where are wizards" Nodding he put his hands behind his back and looked out of one of the windows.

"That is right and what blood runs through our veins?" Looking at his son out the corner of his eyes he waited. "The blood of Morgana, father." Reaching up and taking down a book he looked at it before opening it to a certain page.

"How pure is this blood?" Turning the page he read a bit of the contents while waiting for Pollux's answer.

"It is very pure, father, as pure as the blood that runs through the veins of The House of Black." Thrusting the book at his son he told him to read the page aloud.

"_It is believed that any and all wizards and witches that have been bred by Morgana Le Fay have _the _most purist of blood known to wizard kind. There is only one family that is known to have the blood of Morgana running through their veins, the Malfoy family. _

_There is said to be a family that has even purer blood to those of the Malfoy's and they are The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. The blood that ran through the veins belonging to the Peverell brother's is said to run through the veins of every Black family member known to wizard kind. _

_As of now the current head of Malfoy house is one Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. The current head of The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black is one Sirius Orion Black the fourth. Lucius Malfoy has two sons, His Heir; Draco Romulus Malfoy and his second son; Pollux Arcturus Abraxas Malfoy, both sons have two of the purist blood types running through their veins, the blood of Morgana Le Fay and the blood of the Peverell brothers."_

Nodding Lucius took the book back from his son and placed it back into its old spot. "Correct, now tell me why would you stoop to the lowest level, a muggles level no less, and punch your brother, my heir, in the face?" Pollux looked down in shame and sighed.

"I am truly sorry father, it was a foolish and idiotic act and I will never stoop that low again." Lucius nodded and pulled out his wand.

"Stand before me and you will receive your punishment." Pollux stood before his father and waited for the inevitable.

"_Crucio!_" A blinding pain shot through Pollux's body as if ten thousand white hot knives were very slowly being plunged deeply into his entire body and then forced upwards as they were pulled out. His blood boiled and his hands dug into the wooden floor boards. He had bitten his cheeks and could taste his blood.

In the end he sat shivering on the floor before his father blood seeping from his lips and nose. "When you leave send your mother in." Pollux coughed and staggered to his feet.

"Please let me take mother's punishment father as it was only I that acted disrespectfully, please I beg you father, I will take all her punishments from now until I die, please!" Pollux begged while trying in vain to not splutter his blood every where. Lucius eyed his son and while he was sure his son was telling the truth he was a little doubtful.

"Alright boy, you will take your mother's punishments as well as your own if anything goes wrong. Understood?" Pollux nodded and with that he was crucioed once again. This time he stumbled and staggered his way out of his father's study. He walked up to his room and closed the door and walked into his bathroom.

He cleaned up his face from where his blood and vomit had dried, drying his face he looked at his lip, sighing he ran a hand through his hair before leaving his bathroom. He saw that his mother was sitting on his bed with a grim expression on her face.

"Why Pollux? You are only 9. You should not be doing this to yourself." He smiled softly at her.

"Mum, please let me do this okay. I can't stand that you used to get punished; father has agreed that I will take all of your punishments as well as my own when something goes wrong. It is final; you will never have to feel another curse upon your body. Just accept it and move on." She admired his strength and respected his wishes and from then on out they never discussed the punishments.

* * *

It was Draco's 11th birthday and they were all sitting in the living room waiting for Lucius. Today they would be going to a quidditch match in less than fifteen minutes and all of them were excited about the match.

"Alright let us leave." Lucius said walking into the room. Taking a portkey to the grounds in which the match would take place Lucius led the group of six to their seats. Front row directly in the middle of the stadium is where they sat for the best view. All around them people started filling the seats, many thousands of fans sat in their team's colours.

Draco and Theodore had the small Orange and White flag of the Chudley Canons on their cheeks while Blaise, Pansy and Pollux had Green and White for the Kenmare Kestrels on their cheeks. The match started and it started off to a great start, the Kenmare Kestrels had the Quaffle for most of the game scoring 120 points while the Canons only had 90 points.

Draco jumped in excitement when the Canons scored four more goals jumping ahead of the Kestrels by ten points. Pollux shouted at his favourite team screaming out that they were idiots for letting the last toss go through the hoop.

Lucius glared at Pollux and Narcissa pulled him back into his seat whispering into his ear. "Calm down my love, don't let it get to you." Nodding he sat down and continued to watch.

In the end the Kenmare Kestrels won the cup beating the Canons by twenty points, Draco yelling his disgust the whole time. After the cup was given the 7 of them left and returned home after being at the stadium for over four hours. Draco was still giddy with excitement as it was still his birthday and he was still going to get his presents.

Opening them he found sweets, a scarf and a pair of gloves, a new wizard's chess set with real silver and diamonds encrusted into the faces of each piece. This set had come from his brother and it made him feel weird. He turned to his brother to say thanks but he couldn't quite express himself as he had no words to give, instead he gave his brother a manly hug. Pollux was proud that his brother loved his gift and it made him feel happy. Draco was given his key to his trust vault by both his parents.

"You'll have money in there for when you go shopping for your school supplies." His father had said. The key was secured around his neck and it instantly disappeared, hidden by magic. The day wound down and by the time dinner rolled around everyone was exhausted.

Eating quietly the family and friends departed at the stairs, Lucius and Draco going to their side of the Manor while Narcissa and Pollux made their way to theirs. Pansy, Theodore and Blaise walked to their rooms and fell asleep the very second their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

A few days after Draco and Pollux's friends had left; Draco asked if he could get his stuff for school as he wanted to be prepared by the time the 1st of September rolled around. It was July the 1st so he had and entire three months left of freedom so getting his school supplies was essential to him.

Pollux of course readily agreed with him and of course Lucius could not deny his eldest and so the four Malfoy's apparated into Diagon Alley.

"Draco, Pollux and I will get your school books, cauldron and crystal phials and of course your telescope and brass scales. We'll meet you at Madame Malkin's." Narcissa and Pollux walked off down the Alley and Draco turned to his father. "Can I go and get my robes, please father?" Lucius nodded. "I will meet you at Ollivander's." Draco nodded and ran off to Madame Malkin's. He had to wait for seven other new students to be fitted before it was his turn.

Pollux and Narcissa had been to all the required shops for Draco's school supplies and were just walking through the doors to Madame Malkin's when she heard his voice.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and you are?" Rolling her eyes she walked around the privacy screen and spotted Draco with a piece of black material hanging around his body and another boy with Black hair and muggle rags.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you." Draco nodded.

"Which house do you want to be in? What is your blood status? Where are your parents?" The boy named Harry sighed.

"What do you mean by, what house do I want to be in? My blood status, I haven't a clue about and as for my parents, they died when I was a year old." Draco scanned the boys dress wear and then smirked.

"You're a muggleborn aren't you?" Harry looked puzzled.

"Ah no, last time I knew both my parents were magical." Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline as did Narcissa's and Pollux's.

"Oh mother there you are, Harry this is my mother Lady Narcissa Malfoy and my younger brother Pollux, mother, Pollux this is Harry…" Harry smiled sheepishly.

"Potter, Harry Potter, it's nice to meet you both." Narcissa instantly looked towards his forehead.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Potter." Pollux followed slightly behind Narcissa in an overly protective fashion.

"Pollux my love, stand down." Narcissa patted his shoulder, when he jumped in front of her and placed a hand in front of himself, glaring at Harry when he stuck his hand out to shake that of Narcissa's.

"My apologies mum." He stepped aside and then stood next to his brother.

"You really should relax brother. You'll accidently cast one of your many wandless and silent spells and it'll get you into trouble." Draco looked toward Harry once again when he felt his brother relax next to him.

After being fitted Draco, Pollux and Narcissa left Madame Malkin's, Pollux once again standing slightly behind his mother protecting her back. He had become increasingly more protective over her since he had started taking all of her punishments. Though she would never admit it she was grateful for his protectiveness at least she knew someone cared. Meeting Lucius at Ollivander's, Draco was united with his wand and it felt incredible.


	2. School and Home life

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter universe. JK owns it all!

On that small side note I do sometimes wish that I owned Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange oh and let's not forget dear know-it-all, Hermione Granger. I would love to bend and mold them into my perfect little pawns, but alas I can not so on with the story.

A/N: It will contain some violence and language, if this type of thing offends you I advise you to not read any further.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 – _School and Home life_

Draco had boarded the Hogwarts train at exactly ten-fifty-five. He was currently sitting in his compartment that he had chosen as it was situated near the back of the train. Of course his two goons, Goyle and Crabbe were sitting opposite him talking quietly about the different houses. Blaise had joined them just after the train had departed from the station and soon Pansy was sitting next to him as well.

During the train ride Draco had gotten struck by an idea and was walking along the corridors in search of one Harry Potter. Finding the compartment that held Harry Potter was easy enough as the boy was literally three compartments away from Draco.

"Ah, what have we here? Hello Harry, nice to see you again." Draco looked at a boy that a pudgy face and another that had fiery red hair.

"Hello Draco, nice to see you again as well, how are you?" Harry said smiling.

"Perfectly fine thank you. I must say the company you are keeping is looking slightly worse for wear. I'm Draco Malfoy and you are?" The boy with the pudgy face looked up and visibly started to shake.

"I-I'm N-Neville L-Longbottom, n-n-nice t-to m-m-meet y-you t-too D-Draco." Raising an eyebrow he turned to the boy that was going red in the face.

"Ron Weasley." Ron growled glaring at Draco. Draco tried not to laugh; smirking instead he looked to Harry again.

"Lovely company you keep, Longbottom is a great upgrade from the Weasley's I suppose. You'll find Harry that some wizarding families are better than others and I can help you there." Draco stuck his hand out and waited for Harry to shake it and accept him as a friend.

Harry sat there looking at all three boys, Neville had been kind enough to let him sit with him while Ron had just asked if they wouldn't mind if he joined them. Draco on the other hand had been a little arrogant and obnoxious.

"I think I can tell that for myself thanks." Draco stood there completely and utterly speechless. He had just been refused a friendship. He couldn't think of anything to say at all.

"Well then Potter, I'll see you around." He snarled leaving the compartment in a huff.

Harry sat there for a second and tried to figure out what had just happened. He still would've liked to have been friends with Draco, but he just stormed out.

"What did I do? What did he mean?" Neville shyly stated that Draco was a pureblood.

"What do you mean pureblood?" Ron sighed.

"It means that the wizard or witch has pureblood parents, who had pureblood parents and so on. The Malfoy's and Black's are two of the purist families known to the wizarding world. The Malfoy's have the blood of Morgana Le Fay running through them and the Black's have the Peverell's blood running through them." Neville explained. Ron gave a huff and a grunt.

"I am a pureblood, but my family is of the lower class in that part, we only have seven generations worth of blood purity. I am related to the Black's, but as to how far back we are unsure." Harry was staring at Neville and the pudgy boy blushed in embarrassment.

"Well it's a load of rubbish." Ron spat.

"What about you though Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm also a pureblood. I am also related to the Black's; through my great grandfather he married a Black." Ron huffed.

"We are considered Blood traitor's because my dad loves everything Muggle related." Harry nodded.

Their compartment door was once again opened, but this time there was an elderly woman standing in the entry way. "Anything off the trolley dears?" she asked with a friendly smile. "Can we have anything worth 10 Galleons please?" Harry said after Ron and Neville both declined.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade station at six o' clock on the dot. The prefects opened the doors and let all the students off the train. Ron, Neville and Harry all stood and waited as everyone gathered onto the platform. A huge man with a thick mane of bushy brown hair and beard stood with a giant lantern in his hand.

"Alrigh' firs' yer's this way!" His voice boomed. All the first years followed behind the giant man and eventually reached the docks where a load of small boats sat waiting.

"No more 'an four ter a boat." He said looking at all the new faces. Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle all looked to the boats and climbed into one. Draco obviously was not pleased at the mode of transportation to the castle.

Harry, Neville, Ron and another boy that had sandy blonde hair climbed into another boat.

"Wow! Would you look at this?" They heard a girl's voice. "It's so magical." She said once again. Draco heard her and rolled his eyes.

"Obviously a mudblood." He said to the chuckles of his best friend and goons. The boats left the bank and travelled slowly across the lake. All the new first years had to duck under an archway as they slowly came to an abrupt halt on the other side.

"Right follow me!" The giant man boomed once again. All the students followed behind him, chatting with one another and pointing excitedly to the castle that sat upon a cliff face.

Walking up many stairs and coming to a stop outside doors that stood as high as the piece of stone that jutted out from under the large clock. The giant man lifted a hand; the size of a trash can lid, curled it into a fist and knocked on the doors three times. They opened up and a woman that wore a stern look stood staring at them all.

"I brough' the fir' yer's Professor McGonagall." She turned her Emerald green eyes on him. "Thank you Hagrid." He nodded and walked away, leaving them all with the woman though now knew to be a professor.

"Follow me." All the new students followed her through the doors and towards another set of doors and next to the doors, stood a smaller one of to the side. She led them into a small room and waited for them to all settle down.

"Right now, welcome to Hogwarts, I am Professor McGonagall. Here at Hogwarts the house in which you are sorted will become your home away from home and the people in your house are like your family. You will be awarded house points for complete work, homework, etcetera, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of each year which ever house has the most points will win the school's house cup." She looked at the sea of faces before speaking again.

"These houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Here Draco sent a smirk towards Blaise.

She left them alone for a while and the students started questioning the method of how they would be sorted. One spoke about how they were going to have to duel an older student.

Draco rolled his eyes at that one and then openly laughed at Ron Weasley's comment.

"My brother's told me we had to fight a troll." Ron had heard Draco's laughter and glared at him.

"Really Weasel, that's the most stupid thing I think has ever left your mouth." Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were also laughing and even Pansy joined in.

"Alright now, settle down. You will be lead into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. Follow me please." All the first years followed behind the professor talking quietly about how amazing the castle looked.

Walking down the long Hall in between two very long tables the first years all came to a rest at the foot of the three stairs leading to the teacher's table. "Now when I call your names you will come forward and sit on the stool, I will then place the sorting hat onto your heads and you will be sorted. Abbott Hannah." McGonagall called. A girl with mousey blonde hair in pigtails slowly walked towards the stool. She looked very uneasy but all her fears left her face when the hat shouted out Hufflepuff.

Draco was trying to pay attention, but he couldn't as his eyes kept wandering around the Hall. Blaise jabbed him in the ribs and he focused his attention back on the sorting in time to hear a girl being called to the stool. "Granger Hermione." A girl with buckteeth and extremely bushy brown hair nearly ran to the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor" Draco rolled his eyes. "Check this, every mudblood gets sorted into that blasted house," he watched as the girl practically skipped to the Lions table. "What a nutcase." He finished earning a chuckle from Blaise. Looking on he waited for his name to be called.

"Malfoy Draco" He smirked and walked up to the stool. He looked across to the Slytherin table and he watched as the few that recognised him nodded. He waited and was rewarded when the sorting hat hadn't even touched his head before crying out Slytherin. Striding over to the table he sat next to his goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry and Ron were watching as Draco made himself known in Slytherin. Ron growled and called him a prat while Harry just shook his head. Harry was called to the stool and sitting he waited for the hat to fall over his eyes.

_'Hello Mr Potter, it's been a while since I last sorted a Potter. Hmm let's see, ah yes, a thirst is what you have, a thirst to prove yourself I see. Not a bad mind either, you are quite the sneaky one aren't you and ambitious. Slytherin would be the best house for you Mr Potter.'_ Harry nearly shouted no aloud, but thankfully he didn't.

'No, please put me anywhere, but in Slytherin'.

_'You could do great you know, it's all here, in your head. No, well then it better be,'_

"Gryffindor" Harry sighed in relief and smiled at Ron on his way to the Gryffindor table.

Draco sat staring at Harry, he had taken longer than any of the other students had. He couldn't help the small amount of curiosity that seeped into his mind. Shrugging it off he watched as Pansy was sorted into Slytherin and the Weasel was sorted into Gryffindor. Blaise was sorted into Slytherin and joined Draco and Pansy. The Hall went quiet as Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood up and walked to his Podium.

"Now that we have been sorted, I have a few start of term announcements to make. Firstly, no magic is to be performed in the hallways before or after class. Secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you, that the list of banned items has been put onto the notice board outside his office. Last but not least you are forbidden from entering the Forbidden Forest unless a teacher is with you. It is a dangerous place and that is why it is forbidden," Dumbledore looked across the students old and new before smiling softly.

"Now, welcome to all our new students and welcome back to all our old students. I hope your heads are empty and ready to be filled with knowledge." He clapped his hands and the empty plates were filled with all sorts of foods and the goblets were filled with Pumpkin juice. Finally after supper was done and dusted the students were dismissed by Dumbledore and were wished a good night.

* * *

Pollux was sitting in his room attempting to rearrange his books, when Dobby popped into his room and caused his young master to yell in fright and drop a very old tome. A rather loud 'crack' was heard and Dobby gasped in horror. The tome's spine had detached from the books pages. Pollux looked at the tome and then to Dobby who was shaking violently. Dobby looked at his young master's face and noticed that he had absolutely no expression upon his face or any emotion in his eyes. It frightened the house-elf so badly that he fainted.

Pollux carefully lifted the tome and carried it very slowly to his mother's room. He pushed the door open all the way when he saw that it was slightly ajar. "Mother, I need your help please." He said softly as to not startle her.

"What is it son?" She turned and spotted the tome and the look of calm that was etched on her young son's face.

"The idiot elf startled me while I was rearranging my books and I happened to be holding this tome. I dropped it and the spine has detached from its pages, could you repair it for me please?" Narcissa's eyebrow rose and she took the book from him; placing it onto her desk she pulled her wand from her sleeve.

"Where is your wand Pollux?" She heard an audible growl and she knew that it had once again been taken by Lucius. Once finished with the tome she banished it to his room and gestured for him to follow her to the balcony.

"What happened this time?" He grumbled his answer and Narcissa had to ask again so that she would hear the answer.

"Nothing, I did nothing. He just took it from me saying, you'll be getting a new one when it's your time for Hogwarts." Narcissa sighed. There was nothing either could do about it. Pollux sat near his mother and was over looking the estate when he spotted an owl swooping into view.

"Mother, there is an owl coming." She looked up from her book and saw that was Draco's owl. "Hmm... I wonder what he has to say." Pollux murmured.

Taking the letter from the owl she opened the letter, she read it aloud for Pollux to hear as well.

"_Mother,_

_I am obligated to write this letter as it my duty as your son to do so._

_I have been sorted into Slytherin and have made _friends_ with some boys in my year, Blaise is and will always be my best mate so I can consider the others allies or acquaintances. _

_Harry Potter is in my year but was sorted into _Gryffindor. _He completely ignored my attempts to be friends so now he will suffer the wrath of a Malfoy._

_Your son,_

_Draco Malfoy._

_P.S, Pollux better leave my room alone or else…"_

Rolling her eyes she glanced at her son and noted that he had a bored look about him,

"What is the matter my darling? Has Theo not replied to your letters?" Pollux looked at his mother and shook his head.

"He has, I was just rather bored with that pathetic letter that Draco sent." Pollux then stood up and walked away. She observed him and couldn't help but smile. He had gotten taller in the past few months he now stood just below her chest; his hair was longer and was sitting just past his shoulders. The colour had started to blend and he now had mostly black hair with white blonde highlights, his sapphire orbs had also gotten a little darker.

She knew that he wouldn't have any more changes in hair or eye colour. He was starting to resemble a Black now, he reminded her of her great-great-uncle Alphard. He too had blonde and black hair with the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. It was just a pity that he had been blasted from the family tapestry for becoming a blood traitor.

_Later that night…_

Lucius had arrived home in a foul temper and had yanked Pollux up from his chair in front of the fire place. He dragged him to his study and threw him unceremoniously to the floor. "_Crucio_"

Pollux had more or less expected this and wasn't in the least bit surprised at the chosen curse that flew towards his chest. He screamed in agony as the cruciatus curse spread through him. Lucius was releasing his frustrations onto his younger son and when he felt his headache lessen he withdrew the curse.

"Get out!" he spat. Pollux scrambled to his feet and stumbled out of the study leaving Lucius to his own devices.

He still could not believe his sons failure to befriend the Potter brat. He was sorely tempted to send his heir a howler but that would embarrass him and he could not have that. Pacing his office he finally sat down and wrote his letter to his son and let his owl take the letter when he had finished. The letter read,

_Draco,_

_You have failed my request son, but do not fret as you are _not_ a failure. I am of course angered by the idiot boy not accepting your friendship. Leave him be, you far more better than he will ever be. He is nothing more than dirt upon her shoe; just make sure that you behave for your god-father._

_Your father,_

_Lucius._

Lucius left his study at ten that night and walked up to his room, but along the way decided that he needed to release so he made his way to Narcissa's room. He had already had to shift his pants as he seemed to be unable to keep himself preoccupied. He pushed his wife's door open and made for her sleeping form. Stopping at the foot of the bed he spoke in a firm voice.

"Narcissa. Narcissa wake up this instant." She having gone to sleep not ten minutes before sat bolt up right and looked at Lucius.

"I have need of you. Remove your clothing and lay still." She did as she was told in fear of his wrath, though she needn't of. He removed his pants only and climbed onto the bed and thus on top of her. He looked into her eyes and with out another thought thrust his now achingly hard member into her bone dry center. Having cast a silencing ward around the room, Pollux would not have heard the scream of pain that came out of his mother's throat that night as his father had his way with her.

Narcissa had tears streaming down her cheeks and was trying desperately to keep still but being under the man she called husband as he damn near ripped her open was nearly impossible. He grunted like a pig with every thrust and it made Narcissa's stomach churn.

Just as he was about to climax he pulled out of her and forcibly yanked Narcissa down until his throbbing manhood was impaled into her throat. That was all he needed and he exploded into her mouth. He pulled out and wiped himself clean with a flick of his wand. He had his pants back on and was out of the door not a moment later.

Narcissa was tumbling out of her bed and stumbling into her bathroom and was no where near the bath tub before her stomach emptied its contents onto the marble floor. She heaved for nearly half an hour trying to rid herself of _him_. Climbing into the tub she hadn't noticed the blood that had dripped onto the floor. He had obviously hurt her inside; taking her wand she did a small spell that would help to heal her torn inner walls.

After bathing and scrubbing her legs she grabbed her soft fluffy towel and got out of the tub. She lay in bed that night crying softly until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

_December school Holiday's…_

Draco returned home for Christmas and Pollux wasn't pleased, his brother had brought home the pug faced girl named Pansy Parkinson along with his other friends. Pollux had been hiding in his bedroom from the time they arrived. Pansy's voice had grated on his nerves and it took every ounce of strength that he had to not curse her into oblivion. He may not have his wand, but that wouldn't have stopped him at all.

It was mid afternoon and Draco's goons were busy fighting over a broom, Blaise was sitting a top the one marble statue. Draco was sitting opposite Blaise on another statue and they were babbling about some mudblood from school. Pollux of course was watching them from his bay window in his bedroom with a scowl on his face.

Theo had replied that he couldn't make it for the usual Christmas party as he and his father were visiting distant cousins in Spain. A knock at his door broke his attention and he quietly called them in.

"Hello my darling. I'll be going out for a short while on an errand to the Alley; would you like to accompany me?" Pollux nodded and followed his mother down to the front doors; she wrapped an arm around his shoulders and they apparated into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley was just as it usually was, constantly busy and Pollux was looking around trying to find a shop that would hold his interest. He spotted a small corner shop just inside Knockturn Alley. Smiling to himself he told his mother that he'd meet up with her later, walking into the shop he found that it sold trinkets.

He walked around looking at all the different things on the shelves, the little bell rang out the front and he heard a young female voice ask if the man sold old necklaces. He led her to where Pollux was standing. A girl about the same height as him with long dark brown ringlets and a soft face came around the corner.

She had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen apart from his mother's, they were a perfect mix of green and blue and they seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Her nose was perfectly straight; she had high cheek bones and well defined jaw line. Pollux found her fascinating, he watched as her hand reached for a necklace that he had been eyeing for sometime.

She noticed that he had looked at the necklace with a slightly longing expression and had asked if he had wanted it. He had replied that no she could have it as there were many others to choose from. Before she left, she smiled and showed a set of perfect white teeth her smile making her eyes sparkle even more.

"My name is Belinda Yaxley. You are?" He shook her out stretched hand and smiled

"I'm Pollux Malfoy, are you going to Hogwarts next year?" She nodded and turned to leave once more. "It was nice meeting you." She said before disappearing completely.

Pollux found a small charm bracelet with small enchanted flowers that changed colours depending on the wearer's mood. He paid 3 Galleons 2 Sickles. Leaving the shop he jogged up the way and into Diagon Alley, he saw his mother just entering Flourish and Blotts. He followed her in and stopped just next to her as she bent over to grab the book she had picked out.

"Mother, I met Belinda Yaxley just a few moments ago in a shop just a few meters into Knockturn. She seems very nice and will be entering Hogwarts along with me and Theo." Narcissa smiled down at her son and strode over to the stores counter to pay for her book. Leaving the book store they took a stroll down to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream. They got their orders and ate them slowly as they were talking a lot.

"So tell me mum, why have you been so distant lately?" Pollux studied his mother's facial expressions and her eyes and when she looked down and then back up only to bat the question away as though it were an annoying fly.

"It's nothing Pollux." She said quietly. He gave her a hard look, "You're lying to me." He stated with much conviction that it startled Narcissa momentarily.

"You are too young for such hardship Pollux. Leave it be." He glared at her and gave a small snarl. She gave him a hard look and stood up, he followed after her and they left, Pollux trailing behind his mother with a look of utter hatred on his face.

He was very angry with her, but would refrain from saying or doing anything. Getting to the apparating point he stood next to Narcissa and she once again wrapped her arm around his shoulders and they disappeared with an inaudible 'pop'.

* * *

It was time for Draco and the gang, as Pollux had started calling them, to leave the Manor. Pollux was delighted that he wouldn't have to deal with the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson anymore. He would never admit to anyone that he was going to miss his brother's company.

Lucius took them all to the station with Narcissa bringing Pollux by apparition. They all stood at the train door and said goodbye. Narcissa kissed Draco's cheek and told him to write, Lucius squeezed his shoulder and he too told him to write. Draco nodded and bordered the train with his friends. Pollux nodded to his brother and received an inconspicuous nod in return.

Pollux looked from Lucius to Narcissa and noticed how his mother stood a little ways back from his father and how Lucius' eyes held a secret gleam to them. It all clicked into place, his father had done something to his mother and had violated their agreement. He would keep his peace for now. After arriving home his mother strode into her study and shut the door. He knew she did not want to be disturbed.

_One Week Later…_

A letter had been sent to his mother informing her of some small matters in school nothing serious other than an annoying girl in his year by the name of Megan Yaxley. Pollux laughed at this but then asked his mother if Megan was related to Belinda to which she replied yes. Narcissa had excused herself and had left for the estate gardens. She was currently sitting on a bench looking at the roses. Pollux was watching her from his room, but decided that she was safe and he could continue to study. He had a book on some simple charms open on his desk and had another book open on some minor transfiguration spells next to the charms book.

He was practicing wand movements for the feather-light charm and was still not getting it right. It was more swish than flick and he kept on flicking near the end. Frustration was what had him throwing his book onto his bed and turning to the transfiguration instead.

He started with a small spell, turning a matchstick into a needle. He tried it once, but landed up with a pointed match so he practiced the wand movement and tried again. This time though he got a needle with the match head. He cleared his throat and tried once again this time however he got a wooden needle. Sighing he let his head hit his desk with a loud 'thunk'.

"Argh! Why won't it work?" He whispered. He decided to try just one last time and with a smile of accomplishment he managed to transfigure the matchstick into a needle.

* * *

Pollux had now perfected all of his charms and transfiguration work and had moved onto Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, his mother stood before him drilling the Rune scripts into his head just as she had done with Draco the year before. Though he was learning the Black family Rune scripts before the Malfoy scripts. After his study's he went outside to read is book.

Narcissa watched her son walk down the steps of the Manor and then down a long trail that led to her rose garden, he had a book in his hand and his wand in the other and she couldn't help, but wonder what he was going to do. She looked toward her bed and saw that her Peacock feathered face was still as fresh as the day she got it all those years ago.

Smiling she turned back to her vanity mirror. She looked at herself and noticed that she had no wrinkles anywhere; she truly was the blessed one in the family as she aged differently to that of her sisters. Her mother had told her it was the Peverell ancestry that caused this as they aged slower than most. She picked up her hairbrush and brushed out her hair.

Pollux was currently waving his wand in a complicated pattern. He had chosen a dozen roses each selected just as the budding would change to flowering; he had perfected a spell that would capture the rose just as it bloomed, the spell would keep the rose's budding-to-flowering change's and replay it everyday for the rest of his mother's life.

It would close when she slept and open when she awoke and throughout the day it would flower, never to lose its petals and never to wilt or die unless his mother died. He had four different colours from three different rose bushes, deep blood red, snowing crystal white and golden sun yellow. He had frowned at the names of the roses but it was what his mother had named the colours, he shrugged and arranged them into a heart.

He had arranged them in such a way that they would flower as though it were a beating heart, thus it was how he knew his mother still lived. He went inside and found his mother sitting on the window seat reading her book. He asked if he could go to Diagon Alley, she nodded and told him too not be long. He thanked her and went back downstairs to the living room. He threw the floo powder into the fire and flooed into the Leaky Cauldron. He strode out of the pub and into Diagon Alley; he went to the trinket shop and looked for another piece of jewelry though this time for his brother and father.

Finding a chain that had a warming and cooling charm attached to it he knew his brother would like it. He found a cane with the head of a snake that can hold a wand in it. He knew his father would appreciate this and maybe, just maybe would gradually lessen the punishments that he still endured. Paying for his items he left the store and returned to the pub to floo home.

Back at home he placed all of the items that he had bought onto his desk, the bracelet for his mother, the chain for his brother and the cane for his father. The bracelet held many enchantments and charms, warming and cooling charms, a protective shield that would protect her from many minor spells, curses or hexes and finally a spell that kept any other person from removing the bracelet that was not one, Narcissa Elladora Cassiopeia Malfoy.

He had two boxes for the chain and bracelet. He placed the jewelry into the boxes and had an elf wrap the gifts with the finest paper. He kept the cane and jewelry hidden until the time in which he would give them to his parents and brother.

* * *

It was now the middle of April and Draco was tired of all the chatter in the common room. He left the dungeons with Blaise and walked out of the school and into the courtyard. He and Blaise sat beneath a small tree and chatted about the end of the year and how excited they were to be going home. A few minutes later three Gryffindors that held huge grudges against Draco came out the rather overly large oak doors and into the sunny courtyard.

"Oh great, here we go again." Blaise mumbled under his breath eyeing the red headed prat, the bushy haired swot and the black haired glory boy. The three mentioned Gryffindors spied the two boys sitting near the fountain and Harry and Ron couldn't resist an opportunity to start with them.

"Well look here, if it isn't the Slimy princess and his Italian girlfriend." The Slytherins glared at the two other boys with utter hatred.

"If I'm not mistaken Harry these two look like they are a little busy, shall we come back later?" Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about idiot boys before walking away.

"Well, well, well, what have I just found? It must be my lucky day." A soft and deadly voice said from behind the Gryffindors. All four boys glanced at the new comer and one in particular sneered. It was Megan Yaxley in all her glory, the girl stood just a few inches taller than Ron, with long and straight brown hair that had some darker brown highlights.

She had light brown eyes that were darkening with each passing second, high cheek bones, a small aristocratic nose a strong jaw and a slightly pointed chin. She had a thin upper lip that almost completely disappeared when she was angry. She was well toned; as Draco looked at her closely he could see that she was like Pollux in a way, only a female version.

"Piss off Yaxley!" Blaise said with an angry tone. Draco sneered at her and she sneered right back. "Have you no other friends?" Blaise said with a glare. Harry and Ron were clenching their fists and glaring at the girl as well, but she was completely unfased by it.

"Hmm, it seems as though I've just interrupted a heated argument between you four girls. I'll be on my way now, have fun ladies!" She stalked off.

Draco wanted to laugh at the situation. He looked at the Weasley boy's bright red face that gave away his anger immediately and the Potter boy's scowl and darker eyes. Blaise was fuming and Draco sat smirking. The bell tolled and the four boys glared at their enemies and walked inside for their next class, potions, oh joy.

Draco sat next to Blaise in the back of the classroom and waited for their professor to arrive and when he did he immediately told them to start working. Draco was just slicing into a boiled snake egg when a rather putrid smell reached his nose.

He looked up and found the source to be from a Gryffindor that was shaking where he stood. It was Neville Longbottom; he had added a powdered Grindylow tooth into the potion before putting in the boiled snake egg. It of course made the whole classroom smell of Hippogriff dung. Snape had them get out of the class as he cleaned up the mess.

"Nicely done you great fool." Pansy snapped at Neville in her sickeningly sweet voice that grated on Draco's nerves. The class was dismissed by Snape after the bell tolled, he hadn't let them back in as it had taken him a long time to fix the room. Of course he had deducted 30 points from Gryffindor and then dismissed them.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor, Narcissa sat by the fireplace with Pollux sitting in front of her legs as she ran her fingers through his hair that was now just sitting at the middle of his back.

"My darling, you need to cut your hair to just on your shoulders." He looked up at her.

"Yes, mum." She smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. He leaned into her legs and she continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"Ah, I thought I might find you here. Narcissa, Pollux." Lucius greeted them both and strode over to his chair. He sat down and snapped his fingers; an elf brought him his drink of Elvin wine.

"Father, mother, I have a gift for you both and I thought that now would be a good time to give them to you." Lucius was quite surprised and thought to himself, 'he's never given me a gift, as he has always favored Narcissa. What ever has changed?' Seconds later two items were brought by an elf.

"Mother this is for you." Lucius watched as Narcissa took the offered box and opened it. She pulled the lid off the box and found a sterling silver bracelet with tiny diamonds and sapphire's gleaming in the lit living room.

"Oh Pollux, this is beautiful." She kissed his cheek and smiled brightly. Lucius looked at Pollux as his younger son stood before him as though he were a Lord and he unworthy.

"Father, please accept this cane in the hopes that it will be of great use to you." He took the cane that was offered to him and lifted it up to his eye level to inspect it. It had a silver snake head and when he pulled it off the cane he saw that it had space for his wand. He knew that this cane would suit his needs perfectly. Perhaps he had been wrong about his son after all. He had always thought that Pollux hated him, but he was wrong.

"Thank you son, this-this is a very thoughtful gift. It will suit my needs perfectly." Lucius looked at his son and for the first time in a very long time he saw a little of the love he often saw shining in his eyes when he looked at his mother. He made a vow that he would get to know his son better and try to correct his ways. He needed to re-think everything in his life. He had a loving son and now he would try to get his other son to love him as Draco did.

"Narcissa, would you please leave Pollux and I. I have some things to discuss with him." Narcissa nodded and stood up to leave. Pollux clutched her hand and gave it a squeeze, he then received a kiss to the forehead and she was gone. Pollux stood and waited for his father to speak.

"Pollux, I have only one thing to say for now and that is, I am truly sorry for how I have treated you." Pollux looked shocked and opened his mouth to ask his father a question, but his raised hand stopped him.

"I have always feared that you hated me and loved your mother more so than any son that I have seen. I have come to be annoyed by your presence because of this very fear and now I see that you only ever wanted my attention and love, but got only hatred and hurt in return. I am sorry son and I would like to start over and get to know you more. You have grown up so quickly and I have missed it, blinded by my own fear of your rejection." Pollux had some burning feeling behind his eyes and tried desperately to stop the tears, but one lone glistening tear fell from his eye.

"I love you father, never have I hated you. I would love to start anew, but my trust in you has to grow as it should have when I was younger, I am attached to mother because of how she has always been there for me, I know she struggles with the fact that Draco is always with you and never with her, he doesn't know any better." Lucius nodded and gave Pollux the first smile he has ever seen. He of course returned his father's smile with a bright one of his own.

"You may go, I'll join you both later for dinner." Pollux nodded and walked out of the living room.

Narcissa was sitting at the dinning table sipping at a cup of lemon tea. She had a letter in her hands from Draco telling her that everything was well with school and that the day before he had been sent to the hospital wing after being hit by the Furnunculus curse. She smiled as she read that he had gotten the Potter boy back with a Diffindo, he was still in the hospital wing.

Pollux came in and saw his mother smiling and questioned her. "Oh, it's your brother giving his good news; he got the Potter boy in hospital after he had been cursed with the Furnunculus." Pollux smiled and sat down opposite his mother.

"Dobby!" Pollux called. There was a 'pop' and the elf appeared.

"Yes Master Pollux sir? What can Dobby be doing for master?" Pollux told him that he wanted his mother's heart. He forgot to mention that it was the roses in his room and Dobby went toward Narcissa and with a snap of his fingers he had caused a rather long and nasty gash to appear above Narcissa's heart.

"What in Morgana's name are you doing?" he shouted as his mother screamed in absolute agony.

"Master is wanting his mother's heart, Dobby is getting Mistresses heart for master." Narcissa by now was beginning to see stars and a small black tint to the edge of her vision. Pollux almost lunged at the elf in pure unadulterated anger.

"You stupid imbecile! Heal my mother this instant!" he yelled. Dobby gave a small yelp as Pollux smacked him around the head. "FIX HER!" he bellowed.

Dobby snapped his fingers and the wound disappeared and left Narcissa in a hysterical mess as she tried frantically to slow her heart beat and gulp in the oxygen. Lucius came running in with a panicked expression; he saw Narcissa's dress covered in blood as well as her lips and nose. Pollux had the elf hanging by the throat and was yelling at him.

"What in the world happened?" he shouted. Narcissa was still hyperventilating in her chair her hand clutching her dress just above her heart. He went over to her side and assessed her, he saw that she was fine and then looked over to his son who had almost black eyes, his face was red and a vein in his neck was pulsating as was another in his forehead.

"I warn you now, you utter fool, if you do something incredibly stupid like this again, I'll have your guts for garters and your head as a quaffle! Do you understand!" he shouted. Dobby nodded quickly eyes huge and watery; he was trembling in Pollux's hands.

"Yes, master." Pollux hurled him over the dinning table and into a nearby wall. "Now go and get the item I requested from. My. Room!" Dobby ran out of the room and vanished.

"Pollux son, what happened?" Lucius was very worried at the moment, but Narcissa seemed to be gaining control again as she took a deep breath and let it out. She looked at Pollux and then at Lucius and saw that Lucius was very anxious, while Pollux was still angered.

"That idiot of an elf, decided to open mother's chest and try to remove her still beating heart from her body. I had asked him to get mother's heart and he had done the unthinkable. I told him earlier that when I asked for mother's heart he was to fetch it from my room as it is a gift I spent a lot of time and magic on." Lucius nodded and was interrupted by the 'pop' of house elf apparition.

Lucius watched as the elf placed the roses on the dinning table and left. He stared as they flowered in time with Narcissa's heart. He looked at Narcissa and saw that she was utterly shocked by the gift. Pollux looked at his creation with love and awe. Lucius was completely speechless; he had never seen such magic done by anyone. Lucius sat down in his chair and continued to watch the heart beat even when his dinner was brought in.

"Pollux, my darling is that mine?" Pollux nodded and smiled softly to his mother. "Are they flowering along with my heart beat?" He nodded again. She smiled at him and felt her eyes fill with tears. "They're beautiful, thank you so much." He got a little pink around his ears, but smiled anyway.

"Son that is some magic you did there. Have you always been this gifted in artistic creations?" Pollux nodded.

"Thanks father, if mother doesn't mind showing you the portrait I did of her a few years ago with peacock feathers, I think you'd like it." Lucius and Narcissa nodded in unison. Pollux watched as they left he smiled when he realised that life at home was going to change a little bit for his mother and himself, he finished his dinner and left the dinning hall, returning to his bedroom to sleep. He never heard his parents come into his room and kiss him goodnight, nor did he hear his father whisper that he loved him and that he was proud of him.

* * *

Narcissa sat on her bench reading a book the following morning, while Lucius and Pollux walked the grounds talking together and learning things neither knew. She turned the page and continued to read about 'The Midnight Scout'. Her love of romantic novels based on real wizards and witches always astounded her mother when she was younger.

Andromeda had given her books every year on her birthday all on the romantic exploits of magic folk. Her book was about a young man who was at war and had stumbled on a lonely young woman; their love had blossomed and had led him to be named the Midnight Scout. She was just on the last chapter where Melvin Welters was proposing to his maiden, Eileen Perlis, when an owl landed next to her. She picked up the piece of parchment and read a small note.

_Follow these instructions carefully:_

_You need to leave your book alone for now._

_You must follow the path of fairy lights._

_When you reach the fork choose the path that says correctly._

_After following said path, you will find a flock of birds, the birds that you find will point you in the right direction._

_You shall find your prize only if you find the right flock of birds, otherwise you will be asked a riddle to which you must answer correctly._

_If you answer incorrectly you will be sent back to the fork in the path and given your question once more._

_Good luck!_

She re-read the instructions and did as told. Placing her bookmark into her book she left it on the bench. She walked along her rose bushes and spotted the fairies twinkling in the hedge. She followed them until she reached the fork in the path.

There on the small board was a riddle; it read,

_What always runs but never walks, often murmurs never talks, has a bed but never sleeps, has a mouth but never eats?_

She thought about it for a few minutes, 'Water runs.' She thought and then it clicked.

"A river?" The writing disappeared and an arrow appeared in its place. Pointing to the left, following the path she found a flock of crows that were all walking towards a narrow pathway. Following the pathway she found her husband and son standing beside a box that was rattling.

"Hello Narcissa." Lucius said with a small smile. She returned it and looked at the box again.

"What's in there?" she asked. Pollux grinned and pulled the lid off of the box, pulled out a bundle of fur.

"This dear is your new pet, happy birthday." Lucius said kissing her. Pollux too wished her a happy birthday and placed the cub on the floor. It was a magical snow leopard cub. Its tail was long and bushy, its colour was black and white unlike the muggle snow leopard that was grey and white and its eyes were blue.

It was a female and she was quickly forming a bond with Narcissa. "It looks as though she'll become your familiar mother." Pollux said smiling at the cub. "What will you name her?"

Narcissa thought for a long time before deciding on, "I'll name her Alnilam, but I'll call her Epsilon as it is the same name." The cub now known as Epsilon gave a soft growl of approval.

It was later on in the week when Pollux and Lucius left for King's Cross to fetch Draco. They stood with the crowd of parents and siblings and waited as the Hogwarts students departed the train.

Pollux saw Belinda Yaxley and pointed her out to his father, "So that's who you were talking about. She's very pretty son." Pollux nodded.

They saw another girl walking up to Belinda and they embraced. Belinda spotted Pollux and smiled, tugging on her sister's arm and pointing to the Malfoy's. Draco was just making his way over when he saw that the Yaxley girl was nearing his father and his brother.

"Hello Pollux, this is my sister Megan, Megan this is Pollux Malfoy the boy from the store." Megan shook his hand and then dipped her head to Lucius.

"Mr Malfoy, it's a pleasure to finally meet you both." They all spoke for a few moments before Draco came over with his trunk. Stopping just next to his father Draco looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello father, brother, I see you have met Megan Yaxley." They nodded and Pollux smiled.

"Draco, this is Belinda Yaxley, she is Megan's younger sister, Belinda this is my older brother Draco." They shook hands and spoke a little before Lucius told his sons it was time to go.

"I'll write you Belinda." Pollux said smiling she nodded.

"And I you Pollux. Bye!" Lucius and his boys disappeared with a whispered 'pop'.

* * *

The start of the summer holidays started with a good hearty lunch and some fun between the brothers of Malfoy Manor. They invited their friends over for a quidditch game and just spent the day enjoying themselves. Lucius had gone into the Ministry and wasn't set to arrive until after dinner. Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, Goyle, Crabbe and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass left after dinner that night and Pollux disappeared into his bedroom.

_Dear Belinda, _

_I am writing you in a week's advance of my birthday, would you and Megan like to join my family and friends on the 8th of June to celebrate my birthday?_

_My owl, Rigel will await your letter. _

_I hope you are well._

_Pollux Malfoy._

Pollux called Rigel over and sent the regal Eagle Owl out into the night. He left his room and found his brother stalking along the hallway with a scowl on his face. Pollux's curiosity got the better of him and he went to his brother.

"Draco, what's the matter?" Draco looked up and sighed.

"I am just annoyed, father got my results from our end of the year exams and I came second next to the stupid mudblood Granger. I'm a pureblood for Merlin's sake, I should've been first." He was really upset.

"I wouldn't worry about it Draco, father knows that _you_ are way better than her." Draco smiled and thanked his brother.

"Not a problem brother, now tell me everything that happened at school. I am really curious to hear of your exploits." Draco led his brother to his room and they sat on the window seat. Draco started his explanations with vigour and Pollux listened to everything.

"Well, we had to put on this sorting hat after our names were called and I was sorted into Slytherin." He told him of his classes and what they did, he told of Harry Potter and how he became the youngest seeker in a century. Draco went on to tell him of the troll and how Potter and Weasley saved the mudblood Granger. He also told Pollux of their sneaking around.

Pollux listened with complete attention and watched as Draco explained the one quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor and how Potter almost swallowed the snitch, to which Pollux openly laughed. He told him of the detention he had received along with the Gryffindor trio and how they had to go into the Forbidden Forest.

He told of the incident that landed him in the hospital wing and how he of his revenge on Potter. He spoke of how Potter, Weasley and Granger disappeared one day and didn't return until the following evening. Then at the end of year feast, Potter, Weasley and Granger and Longbottom were awarded house points after Slytherin had been announced the winners. Gryffindor had won the house cup and Pollux had frowned.

"But that shouldn't be allowed, the points should've been awarded before the feast not during it." Draco nodded, but said nothing more.

"Just wait till you get there, you'll see how unfair the teachers are to us Slytherins. Course professor Snape is the best as he hates the Gryffindors." Pollux smiled.

Lucius had been standing near the door since the beginning of his son's tale. He smiled as they both laughed and spoke heatedly about certain things and just at how they were developing a brotherly relationship.

"Good evening boys." They looked up and smiled.

"Good evening father." He nodded. "Now you two need to go to bed as its nearing nine-thirty." They stood and quickly said good night to him.

Pollux left for his room to change and then went in search of his mother, Draco catching up half way. They found her in her drawing room. Walking toward her Draco said good night and kissed her cheek, passing Pollux he said good night and left.

"Good night mum, love you." Pollux whispered while hugging his mother. Narcissa smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good night my darling, I love you too." He smiled, kissed her cheek and left for his room once again. Lying in bed that night he watched the stars through his window. His eyes finally closed and he drifted off into his dreams.

Somewhere in the Department of Mysteries, a small glowing orb whispered a prophesy,

_A child born of the purest blood, _

_Will worship the ground his mother walks upon._

_The child born of this blood,_

_Will be the protector of his mother's air._

_Lo those, that betray him or his mother, for thou shalt suffer his wrath._

_Beware the protector of a Black by birth and a Malfoy by marriage…_


	3. A Mistake that changes Everything

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter universe. JK owns it all!

On that small side note I do sometimes wish that I owned Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange oh and let's not forget dear know-it-all, Hermione Granger. I would love to bend and mold them into my perfect little pawns, but alas I can not so on with the story.

A/N: It will contain some violence and language, if this type of thing offends you I advise you to not read any further. This is non-canon, it is mainly based around the lives of the Malfoy's, with mentions of the other characters.

A/N 1: The Dark Lord, Voldemort, You-Know-Who and whatever else you want to call him, doesn't return in my story, he died the night he murdered Harry's family. If you don't like that then please don't continue to read.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 – _A Mistake that changes Everything_

_A child born of the purest blood, _

_Will worship the ground his mother walks upon._

_The child born of this blood,_

_Will be the protector of his mother's air._

_Lo those, that betray him or his mother, for thou shalt suffer his wrath._

_Beware the protector of a Black by birth and a Malfoy by marriage…  
_

* * *

A few months later the Malfoy family woke up to a rainy day; it was on this particular day that Pollux got up later than usual. Narcissa was just walking into her bathroom when her bedroom door opened. Hearing the shocked gasp she turned around and found her youngest son standing in the door way with flaming red cheeks and ears.

"My apologies mum; I didn't know that you were already up."

"It's alright son, you may stay, I was just about to shower, and I shouldn't be to long." He nodded and with his head bowed he walked over to her bed.

Getting into her shower she set the water going. Washing herself and deciding to wash her hair as well, she was completely unaware of the brilliant blue eyes watching her from the key hole in her bathroom door.

Pollux having never been told the birds and the bees was completely enchanted by his mother's naked form. He had no idea that she was that beautiful under all her robes, and not knowing any better followed his mother's steps to the bathroom door and peeked through the keyhole.

He watched as she turned the faucets to allow the water to flow gently, stepping beneath the spray of water he was completely enthralled as the water ghosted over her body. He watched as she washed her body and then rinsed off before picking up another bottle, this time to wash her hair.

After she rinsed her hair she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel that was a soft green and fluffy. Still unaware of her son's eyes watching her she started to dry off. Hanging the towel over the towel rail she grabbed the smaller one and quickly towel dried her hair.

Walking over to her mirror she picked up her wand that lay on the basin counter and with a flick of her wrist her hair was completely dried and hanging down to her shoulders in waves. After brushing her teeth she walked over to her bathroom door and pulled it open her son falling at her feet in the process.

"Pollux! What are you doing outside the bathroom door?" she said with shock.

Blushing a furious shade of red he stuttered his reply, "Uhm, uh, well you see... I was just… Uh you know, uhm, curious and so I ah, watched you."

"Why?"

"I've never seen you like that before and I was just curious…" he trailed off with an abashed look.

"Ah, I see. I think it's time you and I had a little talk, but first I must get dressed." She had noticed that Pollux's eyes kept travelling down instead of staying firmly fixed on her eyes.

"Ah, okay." He shuffled away to allow her to get dressed. Once she had a robe over her naked form she patted the bed. He went over to her and sat down onto the bed.

"Pollux, I haven't even spoke to Draco about this and I'm not sure if your father has either, I was brought up to speak of this in a very blunt way." He nodded.

"You have seen yourself, you know that you have certain parts that are different." Again he nodded, "Well now that you've seen me, you will notice that when you see little girls they don't have what I have yet."

"Like what mum?"

"Like my breasts, they will only get them when they are in the teenage years, at around thirteen or fourteen, girls start to mature and become woman. They also get something else, but I will only tell you that when you are thirteen. Anyway, boys also start to mature around that age as well, they start getting underarm hair, the hairs on their legs get darker and there's a lot more." Pollux looked up at his mother's eyes.

"They also get facial hair and then they also start to get pubic hair, near their privates." Pollux's eyes widened a fraction before he blushed a soft pink.

"There is nothing to be worried or embarrassed about son, it's natural, girls also get pubic hair as you've seen, and they also get underarm and leg hair growth which they shave off or wax off." Pollux wanted to ask a question, but he was a little to embarrassed too.

"I can see that you want to ask me something, what is it love?"

"Will all girls have hair like you do, you know in a stripe?" She chuckled and he looked a little nervous.

"No, I just have mine waxed that way my darling, some girls won't and some girls will, then there are some who have theirs removed completely." His mouth formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Do you have anymore questions?" He shook his head, but then thought about a question.

"Can I stay and watch you get dressed?" he asked innocently. Narcissa looked at him with a smile, but nodded. Of course this is a mistake she will later come to realise changed a lot of things in her life and that of her son.

* * *

It was Pollux's birthday today and his friends, Theodore, Blaise and the Yaxley girls were to arrive soon.

"Good morning, happy birthday my love. How are you this morning?" his mother's voice woke him. He smiled up at her and sat up in his bed. He watched as his mother bent over to pick up Epsilon, he saw her dress move forward a little giving his now eleven year old eyes a good view of her ample cleavage.

"Morning mum, thank you. I'm doing well thanks. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did thanks. Come breakfast will be ready soon and if I'm not mistaken you'll be receiving your owl this morning to." She smiled at her son, leaning down she brushed some of his hair away from his eyes and kissed his cheek.

Walking down the stairs still his pyjama's Pollux looked at his mother's back, then down towards her rear. He was amazed at how her hips moved as she walked, trying not to be to obvious he slipped his hand into hers and walked next to her instead of behind her like he had been doing for years.

They got to the dinning hall and found Lucius and Draco sitting at the table, Lucius with the paper and Draco with Pollux's letter.

"Look Pollux, your letter got here this morning, you were still sleeping so I took it for you. Go on open it quickly." Pollux had a huge grin on his face. He ripped the envelope open and read it.

"I've been accepted father, mum, look." He gave Lucius his letter and waited while his father read it and then his mother read it as well.

"Well done, son. We'll get your supplies on the weekend and you can pack them into your trunk. It's best to be ready now than sorry later." Pollux agreed.

* * *

After breakfast his friends arrived and they spent the day celebrating his birthday. He opened gifts from his friends, brother and parents. He got a chess board from his best friend Theo, it was an onyx board with white marble, and the pieces were a mix of onyx and marble. All the white pieces had an onyx stone and all the black pieces had a crystal on them.

Blaise got him a new set of travelling cloaks woven from white Russian wolf fur, it was the softest fur he'd ever felt. Draco got him a tome on ancient magiks and runes. Lucius got him a robe that was woven from silk, it had the Black family and Malfoy family crests on either side of the clasps. Megan and Belinda Yaxley got him a chain with obsidian mixed into the sterling silver of the chain.

Narcissa got him a drawing book as he'd taken to drawing pictures and then placing a charm upon them to make them move around. He'd gone through six books already and he couldn't wait to fill this one and he already had an idea for the first picture.

"Thank you so much for all the gifts, I really love them." He said as his friends left. His father and brother were going out that evening as Draco had asked if he could go to work with Lucius again so this left Pollux and Narcissa at home again.

Pollux had excused himself from his mother's company and had gone to his room to draw the picture from the very first time he'd seen his mother in the shower.

* * *

The start of the new school year was soon upon the Malfoy's and Narcissa was dreading having her son leave her, it would be Draco's second year and Pollux's first.

They all stood at the platform the morning the train was to leave. Pollux was very reluctant to leave his mother. She had a few tears trailing down her cheeks and Pollux felt horrid. He leaned up to his mother, his height gave him an advantage over Draco, he now stood at his mothers shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a hug.

"I love you mum, I'll write you all the time or when I'm not busy. I'll see you soon." He kissed her cheek and he and Draco climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express.

The train swept out of King's Cross Station at exactly 11:00 AM and Narcissa watched as her boys were taken on the long journey to Hogwarts. Pollux sat in his compartment alone staring out of his window he thought of his mother and then of the little cub that had grown a little bit. He loved that cub just as his mother and Draco did. All three of them were attached to the little fur ball known as Epsilon.

His compartment door opened and his best friend stepped inside along with Belinda Yaxley.

"Hey mate, you okay?"

"Yeah, just missing that fur ball at home."

"Pollux do you mind if I sit with you and Theo, Megan is with her friends and there's no space for me."

"Sure Belinda, of course." Pollux, Belinda and Theo sat together the entire trip. They had gone to the train station in their robes and so they didn't have to worry about changing. Their compartment door opened and a head of bushy brown hair looked around.

"Have you seen a toad?"

"No, why you looking for a toad?" Theo asked.

"It belongs to my friend; he lost it again and now needs help to find it."

"Well, if we do we'll be sure to let you know." Theo replied.

"Thanks, are all three of you first years?" Nodding their heads Pollux stood up.

"This is Theodore Nott, Belinda Yaxley and I'm Pollux Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." Pollux said with a smile.

"Another Malfoy, I never knew there were two of you. I suppose that means that you're Megan Yaxley's sister then?" Pollux looked flabbergasted as did Belinda.

"Um, yes, I'm Draco's younger brother and this is Megan's younger sister. You don't need to be rude to us just cause we're the younger sibling's."

"Yes, well whatever the reason, you two best behave unlike your older sibling's; I'll not have you tormenting my friends." She turned on her heel and walked out, of course she never got very far when Theo stuck his head out the door and yelled at her.

"We don't even know who you are you bloody swot!" Belinda smacked Theo's arm and Pollux chuckled.

"Who the hell was that girl anyway?"

"No idea, best we avoid her then."

"I agree with Belinda, Theo, best we just ignore her." Pollux replied.

* * *

The train pulled into Hogsmeade station and just like the year before Hagrid met the new students with a great yell for all the first years. Much like Draco had done in his first year, Pollux looked on in a awe of the great castle. Arriving at the dock's Hagrid led them up the stairs to the large oak doors, he knocked three times and Professor McGonagall greeted them.

Leading them to the small room where she had them wait Pollux looked around, he listened to the students chatting about the sorting and smiled. He couldn't wait to be sorted.

McGonagall returned and gave them the same speech that she'd repeated for many years before taking them into the Great Hall.

Draco sat with Blaise, Vince, Greg and the ever annoying Pansy and watched as his brother and his friends were led into the Hall. McGonagall started calling names. He listened only for the names he cared for.

"Malfoy Pollux" Draco watched as Pollux walked up to the stool with confidence and sat down. The hat was put on his head and was seconds later shouting his new house.

"_Slytherin_" Draco applauded and Blaise whistled.

Pollux made his way over to the table and soon was sitting next to his brother watching as his best friend was called.

"Nott Theodore"

"_Slytherin_"

Pollux clapped and waited for his friend to sit. After more names were called McGonagall finally reached Belinda's name.

"Yaxley Belinda" She strode toward the stool with confidence and grace. The hat was laced onto her head and seconds later called out,

"_Slytherin_"

She walked over to Theo and Pollux and sat down with a huge smile.

* * *

Narcissa only received a letter from Pollux on the Saturday morning four days after he got to Hogwarts. Smiling at his hand writing she opened the letter.

_Dearest mum,_

_How are you fairing without my presence at the Manor? I miss you deeply and can not wait to see you again._

_I was sorted into Slytherin as was Theo and Belinda. Professor Snape is very strict, but you know I'm used to that with father. Anyway my classes are going very well, I've been complimented by Professors, Flitwick and McGonagall on my charms and transfiguration work. Professor Snape says that I need more practice with potions; maybe you can help me with that?_

_Anyway, I must go for now, please send me a picture of us in your reply as I forgot one. _

_I love you mum!_

_Love your ever loyal son,_

_Pollux._

Narcissa smiled and pulled out a piece of parchment and some ink. She then went to her bedside table and took a copy of her favourite picture of herself and Pollux. It was when he was nine; he was sitting behind her with his arms around her neck and his head was leaning on them, he had looked at the camera with a giant smile before he had moved and was kissing her cheek and giving her a soft loving smile before leaning back onto his arms once again. She was smiling and stroking his arm with her fingers the whole time.

Putting the copy of the picture into the envelope she'd send the letter in she began her note.

_My precious darling,_

_I'm fairing well, I hate this emptiness in the Manor when your father isn't home, I find myself often looking at the gardens or sitting on my bench reading. I too miss you deeply and can not wait to see you again._

_I'm proud of you my love, keep up your hard work and you'll be receiving O's in all your subjects. Of course I shall help you with potions when you're home again. _

_I have added your picture; it's my favourite one of us as you know._

_I love you!_

_See you soon my love,_

_Mum._

Narcissa sent the letter with her screech owl, Hydra. Getting up from her chair she strode out of the parlour and into the main entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. She hurried over to the front doors and flung them open with a flick of her wand. A huge gust of icy cold wind hit her bare feet and her face and neck. Shivering slightly she walked out into the late afternoon sun, even if it did not warm her she still stood in the sun's light.

For reasons unknown to her she decided to rush back up the stairs and get a travelling cloak on along with her shoes and a pair of gloves. Ready for whatever she was about to do, Narcissa left the Manor and walked out of the Manor gates out into the Muggle street. Walking along the street was unaware of a member of Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix trailing behind her.

Narcissa had just rounded a corner and nearly screamed in fright when a rather large Muggle contraption came barrelling past her, she flung herself back into the nearest wall and decided that she'd had enough of this little jaunt. Running down the long alleyway she turned on her heel and disapparated on the spot with a soft 'pop'.

* * *

Pollux was getting excited, the school holidays were in two days and he couldn't wait to return home. Of course it was also largely due to the scares that had been happening at school with a few petrified people and of course the caretakers cat and the one ghost. He of course was not the only child in the school either; most of the school wanted to go home.

"Hey you okay mate?" Theo asked when he saw Pollux sitting alone in the common rom.

"Yeah, I just can't wait to go home. My mum sent me some sweets, you want any?" Theo eyed the bag of different sweets and found himself indulging on a cauldron cake.

"How's things been at home? You and your father getting along now?"

"Yeah, father told me that he was planning on taking Draco and I to Italy for some much needed time away, but mum said that he should ait until we were older and more responsible, she of course will be coming along to."

"That's brilliant, my father said he'd take me to America for a week in the school hols, it'd be nice to spend some time with him." Pollux nodded.

"Yeah, speaking of which have you seen Belinda anywhere?"

"Yes, she's gone off with Daphne and Astoria, I saw them earlier leaving the Hall and heading outside."

"Oh, you feel like taking a walk to the Lake? We can toss a few enchanted pebbles for a while." Theo looking excited nodded enthusiastically; he hadn't done this in forever.

* * *

Narcissa sat with her back pressed against the wall of her window seat; her head was leaning against the window as small tears trickled down her cheeks, her fingers still clutching at the parchment. A soft hiccough slipped out from between her parted lips it was followed closely by a strangled sigh. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy and the whites of her eyes were blood shot.

The letter she had received bore the **M **of the Ministry for Magic, it read;

_Mrs Narcissa Malfoy,_

_You are hereby released of the title Malfoy, as stated in your marital contract should your husband die or be imprisoned._

_On this day the Friday December 12th 1992, Lucius Brutus Malfoy the second has been incarcerated for his crimes listed below,_

_The use of the Unforgivables namely the Cruciatus Curse._

_The deaths of countless Muggles and Muggleborns._

_False evidence in his first trial and lying to the Wizengamot._

_You are here forth requested to attend Mr Malfoy's second trial on, Monday December 15th 1992, where the use of Veritaserum will be used. _

_Wishing you a good day,_

_Madam Amelia Bones._

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

Narcissa was still crying softly as she realised that she would now need to sort out a lot more paper work, the contract that had been signed by her father stated that should her husband, Lucius Malfoy, be imprisoned his heir would become head of the family, any other siblings would answer to the heir.

The contract also stated that once her title had been changed she would lose her children that shared their father's last name. Narcissa would have no say as her title would be reversed back to Black and she would be without her children very soon.

She had to hurry.

* * *

It was Sunday and Pollux was more than happy to be going home, Draco and he were standing on the platform and Pollux noticed that his brother had gotten a little taller as they now stood nearly shoulder to shoulder.

"I wonder why father and mother haven't sent us any letters recently." Draco murmured to his brother.

"I was wondering the same thing; do you think everything is alright with them?" Pollux asked looking at his brother's worried grey eyes.

"I hope so brother, I really do." They both had had a bad feeling that morning at breakfast, like something ice cold had dripped down their backs and made their hairs stand on end.

They boarded the train without their friends and sat together in a compartment. The door opened a few moments later and Theo, Blaise and Belinda entered, they were followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle and then Pansy and Daphne.

"I think an expansion charm is needed. I'll get a prefect to do it quickly." Blaise said quietly. After a few minutes they had their expanded compartment, a load of sweets and some games out. This is how they sat for the rest of the trip.

The train eventually arrived in King's Cross Station and all the students departed from the Red steam engine. Belinda met up with Megan and the two Yaxley girls flooed home together after saying their goodbyes to their friends. Blaise and Theodore left as well for their parents were in a hurry, Crabbe and Goyle were gone as well.

Pollux turned to look at his brother and found him looking around the station, a few adults pointed to the two boys with sneers and disgusted looks. Neither boy knew what had happened that would cause such hostility and it was starting to unsettle them both.

"Draco, where is father and mother?" Draco looked at his brother and could see the worry in his eyes.

"Look at the two little prats, they haven't a clue about their parents." A man with his children said to his wife as they passed the two Malfoy boys.

Pollux's eyes widened in terror and without a second thought he ran with his trunk to the nearest floo port and in a flash of brilliant green he was gone. Draco not to far behind him.

* * *

Narcissa had no idea how she landed up in a holding cell behind bars. It seemed as though someone was out to get her and Lucius, she had been charged with the use of an Unforgivable. She had screamed for hours about the false charge, but it had fallen on deaf ears.

The trial was set for tomorrow and her boys were supposed to be arriving home in a few minutes if the clock on the wall was correct. No one would be there to fetch them as she had not sent any letters to any of her friends or the boy's friend's parents.

* * *

Pollux arrived home already running out of the fireplace screaming for his mother and father.

"Father! Mother!" He bellowed unaware of his brother's arrival.

"Mummy!" he screamed racing up the stairs toward her bedroom. He flung the door open and it bounced of the wall with an almighty 'Bang'.

"Draco! Draco they're not here!"

"Dobby!" the house elf arrived with a squeal.

"Yes, master Pollux sir?"

"Where are my parents? Where's is my mother?"

"Dobby isn't knowing sir, Mistress left yesterday morning, she was crying and holding a letter." Dobby handed the letter to Pollux and watched as the boy went white as snow. Suddenly all hell broke lose in the Malfoy household.

Portraits were screaming at the elf about the letter and how the boy shouldn't have found out. The most horrifying thing of all was the magic that was pulsating around Pollux.

"Draco, we need to get to the Ministry." Pollux shouted. Draco was just running into the hallway when he heard his brother's shout.

"Follow me brother." They ran down the stairs as quickly as their legs could take them.

* * *

The Ministry atrium was filled with hundreds of wizards and witches, no one even noticed to blonde haired boys making their way to the info desk where their wands would be checked.

"Can I help you?" the man behind the desk asked in a bored tone.

"Where are the Auror offices and holding cells?" The man's eyes found the boys and he let out a gasp.

"You're the Malfoy's boys aren't you?"

"Yes, we are and we wish to speak to the head Auror immediately." Pollux said with a deathly calm voice that made the man's hairs stand up.

"Go down the hall to the elevators, the Auror offices are on the third floor." Draco and Pollux both made their way over to the elevators. They followed the man's instructions and eventually made it to the Aurors office.

* * *

Narcissa sat with her head in her hands when an extremely loud ruckus caught her attention.

"You _will_ take me to my mother this very instant or so help me I will report you!" a young boy's voice bellowed. A voice she recognised immediately, it was her son Pollux.

"You will not enter the holding cell area without the proper authority giving you permission, which may I remind you, you do not have." Another voice said back.

"Let me see my mother, Right. Now!" He shouted.

Narcissa waited with baited breath as she heard more yelling coming from the other side of the doors.

"Let go of my brother!" It was Draco and he was not happy.

"You will hold your tongue boy." A woman's voice said with authority.

"You. Will. Let. Me. See. My. Mother. Right. Now!" Pollux said with such anger, Narcissa even shivered.

* * *

Pollux was now standing up to his full height, his shoulders squared and his head held high. His eyes were blazing with anger and he was losing more and more control over his magic. Draco was trying in vain to get away from his powerful magical aura that had started to glow a bright blue and silver.

The aurors had their wands trained on the 11 year old boy. The head of the department, Madam Amelia Bones, finally arrived.

"What is going in here, why is that boy pulsating such a strong magical aura?" she fired of the questions and soon was rewarded with an answer.

"This is Pollux Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, they wish to see their parents, we were waiting for you to arrive so that you good give them permission to see them."

"They are children; they do not need permission to see their parents, Kinsley." She snapped.

"You will take me to see my mother now Madam Bones or I will _not_ be held responsible for what might happen in here." The threat was no idle one either and Madam Bones knew it, in a matter of seconds Pollux and Draco were led into the holding cells.

Draco ran for his father's cell while Pollux ran to his mothers.

"Open this door now!" Pollux shouted. He was glaring daggers at the Aurors that surrounded the area. The door was opened and soon Pollux was inside, his arms wrapped securely around his mother's neck as hers were wrapped around his waist. She was kissing his forehead, his cheeks and then his nose, all the while crying her heart out.

"My baby, oh my darling Pollux. I am so sorry I had no one pick you up today." She was silenced by his hand covering her mouth.

"Shh, listen to me mum, we'll get you and father out of here as soon as possible. I know we're young and not even hold enough to do much, but we'll try." Narcissa's eyes filled with tears again.

"Why are you in here anyway?" He removed his hand, watching his mother's eyes as they turned cold and filled with anger.

"They have falsely accused me of casting a Cruciatus Curse." It took a second for the information to settle in before his hands clenched, his teeth gritted and his back stiffened. In a very frightening move he turned his head slowly in a menacing way and looked directly at Madam Bones who let out a frightened gasp when she saw his eyes change from their bright blue to an unnatural dark blue.

With a slow move he stepped out of the cell and into the large waiting area. Draco had heard his mother and had looked towards his father who had a look of hatred etched onto his face. He to left the cell and joined his brother, only he stood behind him with his wand clenched in his right hand.

Narcissa was fast, she launched herself out of the cell and into her now shaking son, and they collapsed onto the floor in a heap.

"Pollux! No, you are way too young to land up in Azkaban." She grabbed his shoulders and looked into his dark eyes, he seemed to realise that his mother was leaning over him in a not so proper way.

"Mum, they've falsely accused you, I can not let them get away with it, do not ask that of me, I will not watch as my mother is taken away." That got Narcissa's attention, her son sounded like Lucius had when he'd first found out about her false charges. Pollux sound like a man, not a boy.

* * *

Amelia Bones stood watching as the boy got closer and closer to them, she watched as Narcissa leapt out of her cell and tackled her young son to the floor. Amelia was stunned as Narcissa Malfoy leaned over her son in an inappropriate way, her face a few inches from her son as she spoke to him quietly and he replied just as quietly but with more force.

Amelia saw Narcissa lean up and look at her son with a curious look. She soon was standing and pulling her son up to stand next to her.

"Madam Bones, I wish to know why my parents are here, I swear I will not get upset like I did a few moments ago." Pollux Malfoy spoke to her in a much calmer tone of voice and this surprised her. She was already on her way to let Narcissa out of the cell when the two boys had caused a commotion in her offices.

"Mr Malfoy, I was already on my way in here to let your mother out, it seems as though someone played a practical joke in our offices and had put in a false document for Mrs Malfoy's arrest."

"Then I would like for my family to be compensated for, Madam Bones. My sons were in distress finding themselves alone for a long while." Lucius said with a small trace of anger in his voice.

"Yes of course Mr Malfoy, we shall get to that after I have sorted out Mrs Malfoy's false arrest." Lucius nodded.

Amelia soon sorted out the mess and was pleased when the two boys stood behind their mother with tiny smiles. Of course they would be returning for their father's trial in the morning, but that was tomorrow.

"I am truly sorry for this entire mess up Mrs Malfoy; I hope that after today we can try to not hold terrible grudges."

"It's quite alright Madam Bones, I just wish my sons had never been brought into this entire mess, it's rather nerve racking for them to have to go through this." Amelia nodded and looked toward the boys.

"I hope you boy's will be able to forgive me for not hurrying with your mothers false arrest. It was never my intention to leave her here that long." Draco scowled but it was Pollux who stepped forward and with a slightly shocking action pushed his mother behind his body and stood in front of her in an extremely protective manner.

"Your apologies are accepted Madam Bones, but I do hope this never happens again, I may not be in a forgiving mood again." Amelia nodded. The three Malfoy's left the Auror department with one last glance toward their patriarch who sat with his back straight and his eyes on his wife and sons.

* * *

It was Monday December 15th and every member of the Wizengamot was present for the second trial of Lucius Malfoy.

"I hereby call this court to order." Fudge, the Minister, stated after banging the gravel.

"We will be proceeding with the second trial of one Lucius Brutus Malfoy the second, on this day December 15th, docket number 94729." An intern said while Lucius was brought into the chamber.

Narcissa sat in the front row with her two sons sitting on either side of her. She had her hands in her lap and Pollux had his hands on the banister in front of him. Draco sat with his body facing his father's direction, his back straight, just as his father had taught him. As the heir of the family, he was now considered the acting head of house.

As the Minister proceeded to call the court to order Narcissa let out a tired sigh, she had been working non-stop to get Lucius free, but it was to no avail. He would be sentenced to Azkaban and she would lose her sons, unless Draco as acting head made her stay as his ward.

"Administer the truth serum." Fudge spoke. The Aurors placed ten drops onto Lucius' tongue and waited for the glazed look to appear; when it did they started the questions.

"State your name."

'Lucius Brutus Malfoy the second'

"Are you a Death Eater?"

'Yes.'

"Did you willingly become one?"

'No, my father forced my hand.'

"Did you kill innocent people while under the Imperious Curse?"

'I did, but not a lot; I killed at the most fourteen people while in my own mind. The rest was because I was Imperioused.'

"Did you lie in your first trial to keep yourself out of Azkaban?"

'I lied about something's, but not all of them'

"Please explain."

'I lied about never using the Cruciatus Curse while in my own mind; I also lied about always being Imperioused.'

"Have you done anything illegal while He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been dead?"

'Yes.'

"Please explain."

'I have used the Cruciatus Curse on…'

"NO! NO! No, father be still! That will destroy us!" Pollux and Draco screamed together.

"SILENCE!" Fudge bellowed.

"Continue Mr Malfoy."

'I used the Cruciatus Curse on my…'

"NOOOO! Father be quiet! I beg of you!" Pollux yelled gripping the banisters tightly; Narcissa was trying to get Pollux to be quiet.

"Be quiet young man or I will have you removed." Fudge said with a glare.

"Pollux my love hush, or you'll get us into trouble." Narcissa whispered while running her fingers over her son's shoulders.

"Continue."

'I used the Cruciatus Curse on my family.' There was a collective gasp from most of the woman in the court room and Pollux slumped into his mother's side in defeat.

"Please explain Mr Malfoy."

'I tortured my wife, Narcissa and my youngest son Pollux, when they disobeyed my rules and I even tortured them if I felt like it.'

"Tell the court why."

'I was under a lot of stress and felt that because they were the nearest to me around my own home that they would be suitable targets to torture.'

"Why did you never torture your heir?"

'He is my heir, he was safe from that.'

By now most people had witnessed the oldest of the two brother's look at his mother and brother with utter shock and horror, he had obviously never known.

"What else have you done besides that?"

'I raped my wife a few times when I was angry.'

Narcissa was crying softly, her cheeks coloured a flaming red, and her son Pollux, was clinging to her neck as if his life depended on it. Draco was sitting frozen and was leaning on his mother. People all around them were throwing them glances filled with pity and sympathy.

"The court members will now think long and hard on this matter, we will vote in fifteen minutes. Administer the antidote."

Narcissa was now hiding her head in her son's shoulders her hair and his covering her embarrassment.

_15 minutes Later…_

"The members of the Wizengamot have voted, Madam Bones if you will?"

"Yes, Minister, we the members of the Wizengamot has found Mr Lucius Brutus Malfoy the second guilty with the charges of;

The use of the Unforgivables,

Assault on a minour,

Torture of a minour and

Rape.

The Wizengamot have sentenced you to seventy eight years in Azkaban prison." Lucius looked horrified. He hadn't wanted anyone to know of what he had done to his wife and son. They had forgiven him even if had not forgiven himself, but he knew that he deserved what he got.

"Have you anything that you wish to say?"

"Yes, I hope to one day present myself in this court room when my first five years have passed."

"Auror Shacklebolt and Dawlish please escort Mr Malfoy out of here and to Azkaban, but before that let his family say their goodbyes."

Lucius was led over to his wife and son's and with a whispered goodbye he kissed Narcissa one last time before hugging both his son's.

"I love you, all three of you very much and I will see you again. Draco my boy take my ring, you are head of the house for now." Lucius slipped the ring onto his heir's finger and watched as the magic readjusted the size to fit Draco's small finger.

"Narcissa, explain to Draco about being a ward. It's the only way my darling, I love you." Narcissa kissed him chastely before he was dragged away.

* * *

The following morning the _Daily Prophet_ headlines caught the attention of most of the wizards and witches in England.

**Lucius Malfoy – Arrested and Tried – Sentenced to Seventy Eight Years**

_Lucius Malfoy was sentenced to Azkaban for the duration of Seventy Eight years, he was arrested late Friday morning December 12th and was sentenced late yesterday evening December 15th._

_Lucius was placed under the truth serum known as Veritaserum, asked many questions and then sentenced. The most horrifying information that was told was this,_

'I used the Cruciatus Curse on my family.'

"Please explain Mr Malfoy."

'I tortured my wife, Narcissa and my youngest son Pollux, when they disobeyed my rules and I even tortured them if I felt like it.'

"Tell the court why."

'I was under a lot of stress and felt that because they were the nearest to me around my own home that they would be suitable targets to torture.'

"Why did you never torture your heir?"

'He is my heir, he was safe from that.'

"What else have you done besides that?"

'I raped my wife a few times when I was angry.'

_In the picture below you can clearly see the shock on Lucius Malfoy's oldest son, Draco Malfoy, as his father told the court of the torture of his wife and youngest son, Pollux Malfoy, and the multiple rapes of his wife Narcissa Malfoy._

_The picture on the right is seen showing Narcissa Malfoy née Black crying into Pollux's shoulder while his brother Draco leaned against her. Clearly this is one little bit of information the family wanted to keep under wraps. _

_This is all this reporter was allowed to share._

_For more information on Lucius Malfoy, turn to page 4._

_For more information on Narcissa Malfoy née Black, turn to page 5._

_For more information on Draco and Pollux Malfoy, turn to page 5.  
_

* * *

Narcissa lay in her bed sleeping her left arm hanging off the bed and her right under her head. Draco stood in the parlour with his hands shaking whilst he read the _Daily Prophet_ and Pollux stood watching his father's prized white peacocks running around the front lawn.

Draco eventually called for breakfast and was soon seated at the table with some pumpkin juice while he waited for his breakfast to be served. While he sat reading an owl swooped into the open window and dropped two very official looking envelopes in front of him. Both of which had his name on them.

He very carefully picked up the yellowed envelope that had the '**M**' of the Ministry for Magic on it and opened it.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_You have hence forth been declared the head of the house of Malfoy; your mother's marriage has been terminated._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Minster Fudge._

Draco dropped the letter onto the table and picked up the white envelope with gold trimmings it had a big gold G on the front corners, he turned it over and opened it.

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We have been notified of your new status and as you are now the head of the house of Malfoy, you are now in charge of all the family's holdings._

_Since your mother's marriage has been terminated you have two choices,_

_Let her stay with you and your brother as a ward._

_Tell her that she must vacate the Manor House._

_When you have decided simply cut your finger and press it to the number you have chosen._

_We look forward to doing business with you._

_May your Gold flow freely._

_Bogrod._

_Head Goblin of Gringotts._

Draco sighed; he needed to speak with his mother.

* * *

Upstairs Narcissa had woken up and had found herself feeling rather exposed. She knew that Draco had to decide whether or not he must keep her as a ward or to kick her out. She also knew that she needed to explain things to him and then leave him to decide.

Getting out of bed she entered her bathroom and then the shower. Washing and then rinsing she climbed out of the shower and walked over to her basin, she left her bathroom after cleaning her teeth.

She got dressed for the day in a long light blue dress and left her hair down for the day. She descended the stairs and entered into the Dinning Hall to find both her son's in their usual seats.

"Morning boy's, you sleep well?"

"Morning mum, yeah, I slept well thanks." Pollux replied.

"Morning mother, I too slept well thanks." Draco said with a smile.

"That's good, I see the mail arrived for you Draco, shall we eat breakfast and then we'll talk about it." He nodded and they ate in a comfortable silence.

When they had all finished Narcissa stood and walked over to one of the many bay windows in the dinning hall. With a soft sigh she turned slightly and spoke to both of her son's.

"When I was set to marry your father, a marriage contract was drawn up, if your father or I were to be imprisoned or if either on of us died or was killed the marriage would be terminated. I am now Narcissa Black once again as my marriage has been terminated, you are both now basically on your own. As the heir, Draco, you are now the one in charge, it is the reason you have most likely been asked whether or not you will keep me as a ward or make me leave."

"I would never…"

"Let me finish, if I become a ward, I must follow your rules as you are now in your father's place. I am still your mother, but the Ministry will only see me as a ward in the house of Malfoy. I can not tell you what to do anymore nor can I guide you like a mother would as it would be illegal for the ward of the house to speak over the head of the house." Pollux looked horrified as did Draco.

"Will they know if we carried on like always, but in the public, you could act like a ward?"

"We could do that, but it would get confusing for you my son and so I can not allow it. It is up to you…"

"You'll stay mother, as a ward. I will never lose you, I can't, we'll never survive on our own at our age." Draco took a knife and swiftly cut his finger and placed it onto the number 1 before his mother could even blink. The scroll then started to glow a dark red before bursting into flames.

"Well then, I guess I am now your ward Draco." Pollux left the dinning hall and went to the family's library to read up on the laws about wards.

* * *

Two weeks later saw Narcissa sitting on the bench in and amongst the roses she'd planted when she'd first married Lucius.

_~*Memory Flashback*~_

"_Cissy you best make this place a little more lively." Her oldest sister Bellatrix said with a disgusted look upon her beautiful face._

"_I know Bella; I just am not sure whether to plant roses or orchids." _

"_Do roses, there aren't any in this garden and this dump could use a little colour too." Bellatrix had said with a care free laugh._

_~*Memory Flashback End*~_

Narcissa sighed, back in those days she hadn't much to worry about. Now though, she had to help Draco take care of things he shouldn't even know about until he was seventeen.

Glancing up at the Manor she saw Pollux standing in front of a window looking out onto the gardens where she knew Lucius' prized peacocks roamed. She watched him and found herself picturing him as a young adult.

_*~Narcissa's Daydream~*_

_Pollux stood behind the bay window in the second floor parlour looking out over the gardens, his long brown and blonde hair falling freely around his shoulders, his sapphire blue eyes shinning as he looked in her direction._

_He was taller than his father, standing at the same height his great grandfather did, broad shoulders and a muscular body. His high cheek bones more prominent along with his strong jaw and pointed chin. He had a goatee that made him look extremely handsome._

_He stood smiling at her with unwavering love in his eyes and with that her daydream ended just as quickly as it had started._

_*~Narcissa's Daydream End~*_

She looked up at the window and found her son gone, turning back to her book she once again got lost in its pages.

* * *

_Time Skip Four Years…_

Draco was now 16 years of age and in his sixth year at Hogwarts, Pollux was 15 and in his fifth year. A lot had happened since their father's imprisonment two years ago, Draco was running his family's home and business and Pollux was helping him by doing the admin work and the political work. They made sure their mother remained in her position as their mother even though she was a ward.

Belinda and Megan were constantly at either boy's side as they had started dating a year ago, Belinda and Pollux were together and Megan and Draco were together. Narcissa couldn't have been more proud of her son's. Theo and Daphne Greengrass were also dating as were Blaise and surprisingly Pansy.

This year the students would be getting a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and now one knew who it was. All they knew was that it was a woman and she would only be arriving the following day. Draco and Blaise had been guessing, but soon stopped when Snape walked past their side of the table.

"Huh, I guess stranger things have happened." Blaise said with a wistful sigh.

"What?" Pansy asked from next to him.

"It looks like we'll be sharing D.A.D.A with the Gryffindors; I was beginning to enjoy having the Huffs with us last year, but oh well."

"At least we still share History of Magic, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with the Ravenclaws." Pollux said with a pleased smile towards Belinda and Megan.

"I still wish I had taken Arithmancy instead of Care of Magical bloody Creatures." Draco huffed.

"Oh get over it you sour snake." A voice shouted at him. Looking up they found Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley all sneering at them.

"Leave it be Draco, they're not worth the energy." Megan said with a comforting pat on his thigh.

"Yeah, they aren't worth it brother." Pollux said.

"What have we Lion's got your filthy tongue?" Ginny shouted with a smirk.

"Just ignore them, they'll continue on for a bit, but if you ignore them long enough they'll stop." Belinda said with a smile toward Draco.

"You're right and anyway we need to get to class." The four of them stood and were soon followed by their four friends. All eight of them left the Hall together and made their way to their classes. Draco, Daphne, Blaise, Theo and Pansy were off to Care of Magical Creatures while, Pollux, Belinda and Megan went to Ancient Runes.

* * *

It was a bright morning when Pollux awoke at six thirty; he walked into the common room to find that his brother had also just woken up.

"Morning Draco, you sleep well?"

"Morning Pollux, yeah and you?"

"I did thanks, you ready for our morning exercise?" Nodding Draco and Pollux left the common room and made their way to the Lake to do their stretches and to run a few laps. They eventually finished at seven forty five and made it back to their common room where they took a shower and got ready for breakfast.

"Who do you think will be our new D.A.D.A teacher?"

"I have no idea Draco." The two of them walked up to the Entrance Hall once again but this time went into the Great Hall. They walked over to their seats and found their girlfriends already waiting on them with their breakfast. With a kiss and a hug to their respective girlfriends, the boy's sat down and started to eat.

"You two sleep well?" Pollux asked.

"Yes thank you and you guys?"

"We did as well; we just really want to know who the new teacher is though."

"You won't have to wait for to much longer; the Hall is already nearly full." Belinda said whilst looking around the large Hall.

It wasn't that much long after when the small side doors opened and out walked Narcissa, Draco and Pollux choked on their food and were quickly helped out by their girl's.

"Please let me introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Miss Narcissa Black." There were a lot of people clapping and Narcissa's cheeks tinted a light shade of red.

* * *

Narcissa looked at her son's as they tried to control their choking. She felt a bit of worry seep into her veins but she shrugged it off for now. She sat in her new place and ate her breakfast; of course she would only have Draco's year in her class on Thursday so it was two days away until she could teach him, but Pollux's year was her last class of the day and she was looking forward to seeing how he is in his classes.

In her first class that was with Pollux, Narcissa sat perched on her desk; her wand lay behind her and her hands held the fourth year D.A.D.A text book. She heard the many pairs of feet coming toward her classroom door and without looking up she heard all the students enter her class and find their seats.

She waited for them to become silent, but there was an extra set of footfalls that could be heard and then the hitching of ones breath soon followed the sudden stop in the student's footsteps.

Looking up she found eyes that matched her own looking at her, she felt a shiver creep its way down her spine and gave him a soft smile. Pollux returned the smile; Narcissa looked into his eyes and found that they had darkened slightly. He walked over to his seat in the back of the class and with that she began her lesson.

* * *

Pollux sat watching his mother as she walked around the front of the class as she explained the text she was reading. He hadn't realised how much time had passed until the bell tolled indicating the end of class.

"I want a two page essay on Boggarts by next Monday." The class all stood and left. Pollux left and was talking with Theo when his mother's soft voice called out to him. Telling his friend that he'd catch up he went back into the classroom.

"Yes, mum?"

"I couldn't help, but notice that your attention was elsewhere in class today. Is there any particular reason?"

"Ah, no, I was just lost in thought."

"Hmm, alright, but please don't let it happen again darling." She kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

Pollux arrived back in his common room and found Blaise and Theo in a heated argument over a game of Wizard's Chess. Shaking his head he chuckled and moved to sit in his favourite chair by the fireplace. He pulled out his sketch book and enlarged it again, he turned to his second last page and began to draw his mother's smiling face, of course, and it was the one she'd given him when he'd first arrived in the classroom.

A long time after he'd put the finishes touches to his drawing he placed it under the charm to make it move and he smiled down at his work of art as it started to follow his mother's original movements.

* * *

It was finally the Christmas school holidays and a lot was happening in that time, Draco had asked if Megan would like to join him and his family at the Manor for Christmas to which she accepted, even Belinda was asked by Pollux and she too said yes.

On Christmas day, Belinda and Megan had arrived bearing gifts for everyone; Draco brought them to the parlour where his brother and mother sat waiting on them. Placing the gifts on the table, they went over to greet Narcissa. After their greetings they all sat down for lunch and then decided that they'd open their presents.

Draco had gotten Megan a beautiful dark green travelling cloak with silver fastenings, a pair of black gloves and to go with both he had bought a black dress. She thanked him with a passionate kiss to which Narcissa chuckled.

Draco had gotten Narcissa a brand new set of romantic novels and Pollux was given three more tomes on Ancient Magic, Ancient Runes and Latin Magic.

Pollux had gotten Belinda a stunning necklace and matching set of earrings, they were silver with gems that changed from blue to green depending on the prominent eye colour of the day, seen as though her eyes were both a mix of blue and green he had thought it would be a wonderful gift. She of course had kissed him and given him a hug in return.

Pollux had gotten Draco his own cane with a dragon head instead of the snake one his father had been given a few years back. With a nod and a smile Draco placed his wand inside the head.

Pollux handed his mother a journal with her name written in beautiful calligraphy. Inside were hundreds of moving pictures of Draco, Megan, Belinda and himself. She had tried not to let the lone tear out, but it was stubborn and had made its way down her cheek. It was a wonderful gift and she went to kiss his cheek in thanks, but had kissed the corner of his mouth instead, he pulled away with a soft pink tinting his cheeks.

The girls had gotten their boyfriends, black hooded cloaks with silver trimming and they gotten them each a pair of dragon hide boots to match. With kisses from Draco and Pollux, they sat back and handed Narcissa her gift.

Megan had gotten Narcissa a very beautiful figure hugging dark red dress with a plunging neckline. Belinda had gotten her a dark blue figure hugging cocktail dress that had no back and also showed of her ample cleavage. It had one silver, one white and one black sash to go with it, depending on the evening, they were interchangeable. Thanking them she went up to her room to put her gifts away.

When she returned they discussed the ball that was to be held at the Ministry and because Draco was the head of the house he was expected to attend as were his brother and mother. Draco and Pollux would attend with Megan and Belinda and the Narcissa would be escorted by both her sons.

* * *

They arrived at the ball and were greeted by many people, Belinda and Pollux disappeared onto the dance floor while Megan and Narcissa were left while Draco went to speak with the Minister.

Pollux spun Belinda around the dance floor and made her giggle when he brushed his nose along her neck. He and his brother were considered to be old beyond their years, it was just how life went when you were forced to grow up in a matter of weeks.

It wasn't long after when he saw his brother and Megan on the dance floor, he looked over to where he knew his mother would be and he could see her looking around, she wasn't happy.

"Belinda, my darling, would you allow me to dance with my mother for a bit, she looks a little sad." Belinda too glanced over to where Narcissa was and saw how the older woman did in fact look sad.

"Go, I will be over there talking with Mrs Hopkirk." Pollux left and soon joined his mother.

"Would you care to dance Milady?" he said whilst bowing and kissing her hand.

"Of course." She replied with a curtsy. He chuckled and pulled her out and onto the dance floor where they danced for most of the evening. Neither said anything as they were perfectly content to just dance together.

* * *

Arthur Weasley watched the interaction between the three Malfoy's and the two Yaxley girls. He knew that both the sisters and brothers were dating from what his youngest son has said over the holidays, but what was making him confused was how the younger Malfoy and his mother interacted.

They moved along the dance floor in a fashion similar to how Lucius used to dance with his wife. They were like that of lovers not mother and son. It was making him really confused and he was struggling to not see it that way. He continued to watch as Pollux Malfoy dipped his mother and then spun her around, catching her by pressing her back against his chest, his hand on her waist and the other on her neck.

Of course Arthur Weasley was not the only one who noticed this move that both Malfoy's thought went unseen, Rita Skeeter, a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_ had captured them on camera and was now talking to her quick-notes quill.

* * *

The following morning the wizarding world was once again reading the new headlines on the _Daily Prophet_ only this time it was all reported by Rita Skeeter herself and everyone loved a good gossip column.

**Narcissa Black formerly Malfoy seen dancing seductively with youngest son, **

**Pollux Malfoy.**

_This reporter spotted the young fourteen year old dancing in a very seductive manner with his mother, Narcissa Black. As seen the in the photo below you can clearly see how young Pollux holds his mother's waist and slides his hand down her neck as he places her in a dip in between dancing._

_One has to wonder, is there something going on between the two? Or not?_

_Me, myself and I want to know._

Draco threw the paper across the dinning hall with a growl of annoyance. Of course there was nothing going on between his brother and mother. It was what the dance called for, what they had been taught as children and what his mother was taught when she too was a youngster.

"Absolutely outrageous!" He snarled slamming his fists into the dinning table.

Upstairs sitting on the window seat Narcissa sat wondering what last night was, she was nervous about what her relationship with her son was, if it was normal or not. She knew she'd have to stop being so clingy towards him, but she found comfort in his presence. She knew it would be hard, but she'd have to slowly let go.

* * *

It had been five months since the article about Narcissa and Pollux had been printed and still Pollux and Narcissa received odd glances from the students and the staff. Pollux received terrible notes and even heard students muttering about him in the halls.

The morning had started out fine, but half way through breakfast an owl landed in front of him holding an already smoking Howler. He had just untied it when the Howler exploded in his hands, a woman's voice screeching loud enough that many people had to cover their ears.

"_You are nothing, but a disgusting and worthless piece of scum. You deserve to be sent to Azkaban along with your rotten father, you horrid little mother fu…_" Pollux set the Howler ablaze and looked around the Hall only to find a lot of the students were staring, open-mouthed at him. He was new that his anger had caused his magical aura to appear and his eyes were most likely a dark ocean blue.

He chanced a glance toward the staff table and saw that his mother was just leaving the Hall, her hand covering her mouth and her shoulders shaking.

Pollux knew deep down that his he did not have a normal relationship with his mother in the least. He knew that his dreams were wrong as his fantasies were getting farther and farther away from Belinda. He had started to fantasize about his mother more and even had both his mother and his girlfriend involved.

Shaking his head to clear it he stood up and left the Hall. Pollux decided it was time for a change in his appearance, he'd always left his hair in a mess, but now he'd decided to brush it out. His dark and blond coloured hair fell to just below his shoulders; he had brushed it out and left it as it was. Picking up his wand he flicked his wrist and watched as it straightened a bit more. He picked up a bit of ribbon and gathered his hair at the nape of his neck; he then tied it up and looked at himself in the mirror.

He then pulled out his black pants, a dark red shirt and his black travelling cloak he got dressed for a trip to Hogsmeade. Putting on his black dragon hide boots he was ready to go, looking at himself in the bathroom mirror he nodded to himself.

Satisfied with his new appearance he returned to the Entrance Hall. He found Harry Potter and Hermione Granger in the Hall with Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley.

"I still think it's wrong Gin, Dean is an idiot and we all know that…" Pollux walked passed the group and picked up the start of a conversation that would surely turn into an argument and he wasn't surprised when he heard the youngest Weasley start shouting at her brother. He heard an audible gasp and turned his head slightly he caught sight of his beautiful girlfriend and smiled at her.

The four Gryffindors stopped arguing and watched as Belinda Yaxley passed them they had heard her gasp and had wondered what had caused that reaction. Hermione and Ginny looked up the hall and spotted Pollux Malfoy. He turned his head slightly and smiled at Belinda; Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and placed her hand above her heart. Hermione glancing at Ginny noticed that both she and the younger girl were breathing heavily.

"Oh my!" Ginny exclaimed when Pollux turned completely around. Hermione's heart beat picked up and began to beat frantically against her chest.

Pollux being non-the-wiser to what his new appearance was doing to most of the girls in the Entrance Hall simply turned around to face his girlfriend. He placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and pulled her chin up to kiss her passionately.


End file.
